Team 7
by Fumei Zeus
Summary: Team 7 is an infamous assassin group. On assignment they kill Kabuto unfortunately for them he’s Senator Orochimaru’s illegal business partner and they've pissed him off. Now they're fighting for their lives and discovering long hidden secrets.Sequel soon
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay this came to me as soon as I saw this picture on deviantart called Gangsta Shit by Samurai-PET. It's amazing and I love his work so this is dedicated to you Samurai-PET! Also I promised myself I wouldn't do a story where Sakura isn't bashed but she's not in this one, so if your looking for that you won't find it here. This is really just a teaser to see if people like it. I'll leave it up for a few weeks and if I get ten reviews or 100 views I'll continue.

Summary: Team 7 is an internationally infamous assassin group. Formerly containing seven members and one leader they are now down to four and the lack of work is threatening to be the end of the team. A big assignment leads to their absence from their home base for several months and the killing of their target Kabuto. Unfortunately for them he's Senator Orochimaru's illegal business partner and his death pisses him off. Now they're on the run for their lives as Orochimaru has any and every bounty hunter, assassin and mob thug after them. Encounters with the Akatsuki, NaruHina, SasuIno, lots of violence and you can bet your ass Naruto and Sasuke will swear like sailors!

Chapter 1 

"Scarecrow, Scarecrow, come in Scarecrow. What is your position?" said a stoic voice.

"This is Scarecrow. I have sight of the target and am completely hidden. What is your and Kitsune's position?" replied a bored voice

"We have passed security and are on our way to Slug and the target. Hebi out"

"Alright let's get this party started!" said a loud, slightly annoying voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No Mary I want my limo to come right now! I don't care how just do…" Kabuto stopped mid rant and took in the sight of his girlfriend Blossom starring at him seductively. "Actually Mary have it come in an hour or two and why don't you go on break. Get your nails done or something on me." He hung up and leaned back to take in her outfit. Blossom sported a mid-thigh length pink skirt, a white button up shit that was unbuttoned so that her whole stomach was exposed, a bright pink tie and stiletto heels.

"Kabuto can't you forget about work for a little while? I miss you." Blossom pouted, walked over and sat on his desk.

"Well I've got about two hours right now. Why don't you come over here and let me fix that shirt for you. I think you missed a button." Blossom walked over and sat on his lap. He unbuttoned the last few closed buttons to reveal a black, lacy bra. He brought her into a deep kiss and lost himself in exploring her body.

BOOM! An explosion signaled the blowing open and destruction of Kabuto's office door. A man in a navy blue suit and tie over a crisp white shit somersaulted in and checked for guards.

"Who the fuck are you?" shouted Kabuto, jumping in front of Blossom in an attempt to protect her until he felt cold metal against his neck.

"Kabuto Yakushi you have been deemed an aggravation by our employer and are to be terminated." Said Blossom

"Bitch!"

A tall blonde man wearing a black suit, white shirt and orange tie and sunglasses came in holding a silver 9x19mm handgun. "Scarecrow we have secured the target and Slug. Doesn't look like we'll need your help for this one. Five months of stalking down the shitter."

"Don't be so cocky Kitsune. He's pressed the alarm button. I see armed guards running down the hall now. Looks like his partner made sure he was well protected." Hebi threw several smoke bombs to hide themselves from the imminent danger. True to Scarecrow's word ten guards ran in with guns blazing and random shots fired.

When the smoke cleared Kabuto's desk was overturned and Slug, Hebi, Kitsune and Kabuto were behind it. They returned fire and attempted to kill the guards and gain an exit. Kitsune took a chance and stood up revealing another 9x19mm. With rapid fire he took out half of the guards. He aimed to get another one but had to dive back behind the desk when a bullet grazed his arm. Slug took over as Hebi retrieved Kabuto as he tried to escape. Successfully taking out the rest of the guards, Slug ran over to make sure they were all dead.

"Scarecrow do you have a clear shot?" asked Kitsune

"Yeah he's the guy quivering in the corner with the wet pants right?"

Kitsune looked over and laughed, "Yeah that's the bastard."

"Alright stand back." Kitsune and Hebi stepped back to Slug and watched Kabuto emerge from his hiding place and give them a questioning look that clearly said 'what the fuck?' Then a shot was fired and in a second Kabuto was dead on the floor with a bullet in his head. "Guys you need to get out of there, more guards are coming. Take the fire exit and I'll meet you in the back alley. Scarecrow out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the stairwell Kitsune got a devilish idea to lighten the mood. "So guys…about the issue of changing our name."

"Naruto! This isn't the time to be thinking of that!" shouted Slug and she hit him on the head.

"Sakura's right dope. Wait till we get back to the base to annoy us." Said Hebi

"Shut up Sasuke. So anyway Team 7 isn't gonna work anymore. I mean there are only four of us and it's not even really four 'cause Kakashi wasn't part of the original seven. I was thinking…Ouch! Sakura that really hurt!" Naruto now sported a lump on his head the size of an orange.

Once outside they were greeted with the sight of a silver haired man in a grey suit and tie, white shirt, an eye patch and a white scarf around his shoulders driving a 1972 silver El Dorado (AN: He sounds like a pimp in this description doesn't he?). He stopped the car in front of them and took a long drag from a cigarette that had been hanging from his mouth.

"What're you just standing there for? Get your asses in here!" shouted the man.

"Scarecrow where did you get this car?" asked Naruto

"Yeah Kakashi. What's with this pimp mobile?" asked Sasuke

"I found it unlocked in a nearby parking lot. It went with my outfit so I hotwired it and drove it here. I'll change the plates when we get back." Kakashi drawled as he took another drag and filled the car with smoke

"Do you have to smoke? You're gonna kill us you know!" said Sakura as she rolled down her window and stuck her head out.

"It make me look cool so yeah I guess I do."

"Whatever" the three young people responded to which Kakashi smiled and threw the cigarette out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long car ride home filled with silence. Sakura had fixed her clothes and was chewing gum to get the taste of Kabuto out of her mouth. She had gone on for about an hour about how she would need like a million baths to wash away his filth. Sasuke was listening to metal rock on his iPod and was trying to fix his new explosive formula, not enough boom in the last one. Naruto, sitting in the passenger seat, had taken over the radio and was blasting various hip-hop and rap stations trying to find one he liked while chatting away about whatever crossed his mind.

"Hey Sasuke!" no response. "Hey SASUKE!" still no response. Naruto, now officially pissed off, turned in his seat and slapped Sasuke in the head.

"What the fuck Naruto!"

"Thank you for finally paying attention you bastard! I've been trying to get it for like five fucking seconds!"

"Whatever" grumbled Sasuke

"Now then have you heard about the new girl Mom got?" Naruto flashed a perverted smile. "I was talking to Jiraiya a few months ago and he said she's gorgeous."

"And I care why?" said Sasuke in a bored tone

"Because Jiraiya said her boobs are almost as big a Mom's!" Kakashi swerved the care and starred incredulously at Naruto.

Sasuke blushed and got a dreamy look on his face. "But…but…Mom's boobs are huge! I mean they're unnatural! There's no way some little girl could be that big."

"That's what I said. Uncle Jiraiya just laughed at me and said it was the truth. You wanna pay her a visit with me when we get back?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

Sasuke blushed even deeper. "I…I have to see Ino immediately when I get back. She said she'll cut me off if I wait even a second."

Kakashi laughed, "Boy you are whipped!"

"Whipped like the family pig!" chimed in Naruto who was fighting back the image of a Sasuke pig being whipped by Ino dressed as a farmer.

Sasuke looked to Sakura, who usually always got him out of these situations, but found none as she had put her own iPod in at the start of the conversation and had heard nothing. "Shut the fuck up you two! You're just mad 'cause I'm getting some on a regular basis. You two have to go out and search while all I have to do is go to my bedroom."

"Don't lie Sasuke. Tsunade told me you've been avoiding Ino lately 'cause she's trying to get pregnant" said Kakashi, finally paying attention to the road again. "You haven't gotten laid in like a year."

"And you know Ino will practically trap you in that room for days. You've been gone for five months brother." Said Naruto

Seeing he had no way to win Sasuke settled for a simple "fuck you" and went back to his music and brooding. Naruto replied with a "I'll leave that to Ino. Hey Sasuke can I be the kids godfather?" He got no answer and there was silence once again until they made it to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2

Headquarters was a tall building that could pass for an office building if you ignored the flashing neon sign that said _Tsunade's Glass Menagerie_ and didn't go around back. The alley on the side was filled with scantily clad women all day and night. The back wall consisted of several glass-fronted rooms, each decorated to match the woman residing in its theme. A tall, tanned man with brown hair tied up in a ponytail patrolled it during the daytime throwing out gawking teenagers and creepy old men (including Jiraiya the records keeper).

As Team 7 made their way into the building Naruto decided to make a stop at the windows and see Tsunade's new girl he heard about. As he walked down the alley that led to the back he waved at all the regulars in their rooms; Kurenai in another costume of hers (a nurse this time), Anko in her usual leather and whip, Ino doing the mother nature bit in her greenhouse of a room while wearing an ivy leaf bikini and Temari provocatively fanning herself.

Then there she was, the only girl that's ever made him stop in his tracks and stare. She stood without a real care in the world smiling and blowing kisses at passing men. She stepped out of a lavender room with black and white pillows all over the floor and a rhinestone skull and cross bones on the wall. She looked like a Goth princess in her black, silk, spaghetti strap nightgown, thigh high black tights with white lace at the top, and high heeled Mary Janes. Dark makeup around her eyes made her pale lavender eyes pop and the red lipstick made her lips look all the more plump.

Naruto swaggered over and trapped her against the wall with one of his arms. She crossed her arms and smiled at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that made his pants get tight.

"Hello pretty lady. What's your name?" said Naruto looking over his orange sunglasses and giving her a foxy smile.

"Hinata and what's your name mister?" she replied with a flirtatious smile and a bat of her eyelashes.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. So got any plans tonight?"

"Besides work obviously, nothing. Why? You planning on keeping me company?"

"Whoa now! I'm not a customer." He heard several scoffs in the background but ignored them. "But I would like company. Dinner and a movie maybe?" He leaned in a bit and flashed his foxy grin again. 'No one can refuse the foxy grin' was his thought as he saw her thinking.

Before she could answer a smooth masculine voice shouted, "Oi punk!" Naruto turned around prepared to knock out whatever smartass had interrupted his getting a date. Instead of some skinny punkass he took in the sight of a man in a black suit, red shirt and white tie with slicked back silvery blonde hair and magenta eyes. His eyes were immediately drawn to the red cloud pin on his lapel. "Akatsuki!" he said under his breath.

"Hidan! Baby!" shouted Hinata as she ran over and hugged the man. Naruto's happy, flirty mood left as he saw them share a deep kiss. His tooth pick fell from his mouth and his sunglasses tipped a bit as he realized that he must have looked like a damn-fool tying to ask her on a date when she was an Akatsuki girl.

"Hey punk! Stay away from my girl!" shouted Hidan.

Naruto snapped out of his dream like state. "What was that?" he shouted back

"You heard me! Stay away from Hinata! It's already bad enough she's got guys comin' by all day and night so stay away whenever she's free!" While shouting Hidan had made it so he was two feet from Naruto.

"You got a lot of nerve saying that when I live here. My Mom owns this place so I'll see her whenever I want Akatsuki!" Naruto closed the gap and held his gun to Hidan's throat.

"Why you little bitch! You dare threaten me?"

"Yeah I do! This is Team 7 territory, don't forget that!"

"It won't be for long." A chilling voice said into Naruto's ear. Another man dressed the same way as Hidan but with black sunglasses and a skullcap had made his way behind Naruto and pressed a gun to his head while he fought with Hidan. "Team 7's almost dead and soon the whole city will be Akatsuki's."

"You tell him Kakuzu! Shoot his ass!"

By now everyone in the alley and in front of the building had turned to watch the fight. Girls and their customers were looking out of bedroom windows from above levels, even the chef and his daughter had left the grill to watch.

"Hidan leave him alone" purred Hinata. "He didn't mean any harm. Besides you're gonna get me fired by killing the bosses son." Hidan smiled, swatted Naruto's gun away and sauntered back to Hinata. "Come on, let's go to your apartment and…" the end of Hinata's sentence was whispered in Hidan's ear and he grew a perverse smile on his face.

"Come on Kakuzu! Seeya bitch!" Hidan grabbed Hinata's waist and walked off with Kakuzu in tow leaving a steaming Naruto to glare a whole through his back.

"Yo Naruto!" Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi taking a long drag from a cigarette. "Come here for a second, we gotta talk." Naruto fixed his suit and glasses and walked over. "You gotta listen to Hidan. And before you protest think about it. We're only four strong. The girls, your parents and Jiraiya are strapped and all but they're no match for a real threat besides some mob thugs. We can't handle and attack from Akatsuki right now."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can I go to bed now? I'm beat." Naruto tried to shove past but Kakashi pushed him back and fixed him with a hard stare.

"Hey you got more to worry about than some Akatsuki bastards. You got me as well. Hinata's like a daughter to me, lives with me and everything. No offense but I know you Naruto I can't let you near her."

"If she's like your daughter to you then why the fuck do you let her got with that bastard?" shouted Naruto

"I let her go with Hidan because he makes sure she's safe when I'm not there! He's good to her and makes her happy which is more than you can say you've been to any of your girlfriends! She knows he's my enemy and he knows he's not gonna get any info out of her!" Kakashi and Naruto's faces where an inch from each other and both had fury blazing in their eyes.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" shouted Tsunade from her office window. She saw Naruto and Kakashi about to jump each other and stuck more of her body out. "Is there a problem? Naruto? Kakashi?"

"No Mom. I was just going to bed." Naruto shoved past Kakashi and made his way to the stairs that led to the bedrooms upstairs.

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. "I'm just trying to protect her Tsunade. No offense but your son doesn't have the best track record."

"I understand. I'll talk to him and see if I can keep him away from her. After all that girl's been through she deserves happiness." Kakashi nodded and took a drag from his cigarette. "You should head home. I'll have Iruka change the tags on the Cadillac tomorrow and you can pick it up then. I don't need you guys for anything tomorrow other than security. Saturday night is always filled with horny punks trying to shoot off without paying." And with that Tsunade went back into her office and closed her window.

'Damn it Naruto do you enjoy making my life a fucking misery? Why'd it have to be her? Of all the girls in the whole city why'd you have to go after the one that'll get you the most trouble? Just another person to add to my Keep Away from the Hyuga Heir List!' Kakashi ranted in his mind. With another long drag he dropped his cigarette and headed to the front to catch a taxi home for some much needed rest. Five months of stalking a target would knock anyone out not excluding Kakashi Hatake former head of security and bodyguard for Hyuga Corp, leader of Team 7 (more like Team 4), known to be deceased to everyone but the people who work in _Tsunade's Glass Menagerie_.

AN: True to my word here is chapter 2 in exchange for 100 hits. It's short yes but it sets the basis for lost of conflict in the pass and now you guys can brood over what might happen for awhile while I outline and type up the next chapter. Look for action, romance, and awesome Naruto and Sasuke brotherly action in the next chapter in Team 7!

p.s. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

AN: Oh because I never said it before (in either of my stories) I don't own Naruto! SO MANY TEARS!

Chapter 3

"FHSS…SSHF…HSSF…FSSH…SHFS…SFSH…H-"

"Shut the fuck up you moron!" shouted Sasuke as Naruto's constant rambling officially gave him a migraine. It was bad enough that the idiot was still talking about that stupid name thing but add the fact that he was working with dangerous chemicals to create a better grenade equaled nearly blowing up the building twice. "Can't you see that I could blow my fucking face off if I don't concentrate? Can't you annoy Sakura or something. Better yet go do your job and take your shift from Dad!"

The three youngest members of the now four man squad sat in the front room of _Tsunade's Glass Menagerie_. Behind them was a bar where Kakashi was sneaking shots of the expensive brandy and Jiraiya was counting money. In the back office Tsunade was asleep on her desk with a bottle of sake in hand. Sakura sat in a bright pink beanbag chair shining a chrome mini-bazooka she called Baby. Naruto had been laying down on a blue, suede sofa while pretending to shoot pedestrians walking by and shouting out possible name changes.

"Stupid bastard" mumbled Naruto as he stood and stalked off towards the back to see what his Dad was doing. He looked ahead and saw him literally throwing a couple of teenagers out of the alley. He approached him and clapped him on the shoulder. "You know that really hurts when you do that."

Iruka turned around and smiled. "Yeah you would know wouldn't you? I remember throwing you and Sasuke out maybe twice a day but you kept on coming back didn't you?"

"Well we were persistent little bastards back then."

"You still are. Not so little though. You guys were a lot younger than those punks though. God the pranks you used to pull!" Iruka grimaced remembering some of the tings they had done and Tsunade had made him clean up.

"We only wanted a bit of fun."

Flashback:

Iruka walked up and down the alley waving at girls as they passed by and pausing every so often to make sure men that were 'enjoying the show' intended on being customers. Suddenly a flash of yellow caught his eye from the very edge of his peripheral vision. He turned his head but it disappeared and he dismissed it as being the glare from the giant sign. It was brand new and he had no idea why his girlfriend insisted on buying it, he thought it would attract the cops and she had replied that she didn't mind as long as they brought their wallets too. Then a moving shadow had him making a complete 180 turn, nothing yet again and then a scream pierced the air. Iruka sprinted to action pulling out his gun, cocking it and running back towards the window front. He was greeted with the sight of two young boys, no older than eight, spray-painting some of the windows with words even he wouldn't say.

He silently walked up behind them and pulled them up by the collars of their shirts. The blonde one thrashed about cursing like a sailor and demanding to be put down. The raven-haired one hung with his arms crossed and scowled at the floor. "What are you two doing back here? Where are your parents?"

The blonde stopped thrashing and flashed a foxy grin. Iruka almost went blind from the sheer whiteness of his teeth. "Our Dad is kicking some poor suckers ass at the boxing ring. He's gonna be the champ!"

"Oh? And who is this boxer? My wife might no him. Come on, I'm gonna make sure you two know to never come back here." Iruka walked off and called another man over to him. "Hey Asuma! Take over for awhile will ya?" A man with bright blue hair that stood up from sheer gel power took a deep drag of his cigarette, nodded and walked towards the window front. "Kids you're in for a hell of a talking to." The two children gulped slightly as they were carried in through the back entrance.

Inside the lights were dimmed and it smelled heavily of scented candles and alcohol. Barely clothed woman walked by either counting money and stopping to aw at the kids or leading men upstairs. Iruka took a left right turn and walked into an office. Everywhere you looked there was metal. The desk and bookshelf were made of polished steel, the tiles of the floor were steel, and even the walls had steel plating. The walls were adorned with pictures that all had a similar theme: family. They were lined up in a row and from the beginning there was the same man. As the pictures went on he got older. They started with him and people who were probably his parents in front of a brick building that said _Sarutobi Love Hotel_, the next one was the boy only older with three children standing in front if him, the building had been updated and you could see the beginning of the glass boxes, the next was a picture of the same three children only in their teens; the only girl and the light blonde boy were holding up boxing title belts while the only raven haired boy was in a cap and gown holding a law school diploma and the man sporting white hair now, and the last was of the girl and light blonde boy standing next to the metal desk with a comforting arm around each other. Next to all the pictures were both title belts each in a glass case.

At the desk sat a barely older version of the blonde woman from the pictures. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and put down her pen as she saw Iruka put down the two boys. "Iruka why are there two little boys in my Dad's office?" asked the woman.

"Tsunade you know it's your office now right?" She smiled slightly. "…Well these two trouble makers were caught spray-painting some of the window fronts. Now I-"

"What the fuck possessed you two twerps to spray paint my windows!" shouted Tsunade as she rose from her chair and glared at the cowering children. "I ought to call the cops on you two! Honestly what were you thinking? How did you get back there anyway? Where are your parents?"

"Their Dad's a boxer," said Iruka

Tsunade perked up at that piece of information and her sneer turned to a smile of glee. "Really? Which one? Sato? Bohol? Mizuno? No? Am I getting close?" The boys shook their heads.

"Our Dad is Minato Namikaze. He's going up for the championship tonight," said the raven-haired one who had yet to speak until now.

"No way! That little punk? Boys your Dad probably hasn't mentioned me but I used to whoop his ass when he was training! Championship huh? Well if I know Minato he'll do great."

"Oh so you're grandma Tsunade!" chirped the blonde

"Why you little bas-"

"Tsunade! Don't be so mean!" scolded Iruka

"Whatever. Don't call me that again runt of I'll knock you out with the flick of my wrist."

"I'd like to see you try you old hag!" Naruto shouted before he ran from the office with a fuming Tsunade chasing him.

Iruka and the black haired boy stood there awkwardly watching the blonde pair jump over furniture and knock over women and customers. "Well I suppose I better get you two home. I actually know where your parents live. By the way what's your name?" said Iruka

"Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze and my brother is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," said the little boy (AN: In the future Sasuke will only use Uchiha and Naruto will only use Uzumaki and you'll see why soon.)

"Uchiha?"

"Yeah Naruto's parent's adopted me a two years ago."

"Ok well let's get you to home. Tsunade you can't smash that brandy bottle over the poor boy's head!" Iruka rushed off with Sasuke in tow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night at the Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namikaze residence everyone was asleep. A man with wild blonde hair snuggled up to a petite red headed woman who slept soundly even with her husband's snoring. On the bedroom downstairs Naruto and Sasuke slept in the same bed covered by their Dad's robe that read: _The Yellow Flash_ and used a pair of black boxing gloves as pillows.

Suddenly there was a crash as the door was busted in. Several men walked in with cocked guns at the ready. They wore all black to try and blend in with the dark of the night and checked all of the rooms.

"Minato. Minato honey wake up!" cried the woman

"Not now Kushina it's way too early," said the blonde man next to her

"Minato I think someone's breaking in we need to check on the boys." When Minato went on snoring, Kushina punched him in the head and sent the whining blonde downstairs as she pulled a knife from her side table drawer.

Now fully awake Minato steadily walked down the stairs and peered around the corner. He was greeted with the sight of his children, still dressed in his boxing clothes, tied up with duck tape around their mouths on the couch. The boys started screaming behind their tape and struggled to free themselves.

A few thugs ran at Minato to try and knock him out but were met with lightning fast punches that ended with them on the floor instead of their target. As Minato charged at the remaining thugs he was hit in the back of the head with a glass vase.

Outside it was now pouring rain and the streetlights were flickering on and off from the almost constant lightning. The door to a black stretch limo was opened and a man dressed in a pure white suit and shirt stepped out under an umbrella. His long brown hair cascaded over his shoulder and his steel grey eyes glowed with the lightning. He was lead upstairs and was pleased to see everything went as planned except for the few men still asleep on the floor.

He walked over to the now bound blonde man and patted his cheek. "Wake up Minato." Getting no response he picked up a nearby chair and slammed it over his head. Minato woke with a yell and glared at the now smirking man. "That's better. You see I need your attention for my speech." He checked to make sure Minato's eyes followed him as he paced. "You Minato Namikaze are now the undisputed boxing champ. I'm sure you and your family are very pleased. You know I have a daughter and a nephew about the same age as these two. Maybe a play date?" He got a hard glare in response. "No? Alright then. Well you're very proud and all but my brother Hizashi who you were fighting is not. He lost to you and as of three hours ago is dead from the head injury you caused and his son is fatherless. Since you were supposed to lose I don't see any reason why you shouldn't repay your debt. Now your sons are gonna be orphans too it's just too bad they don't have a generous Uncle to take them in wipe away the tears and kill the bastard that put them in that position."

"Now Kushina don't!"

BANG! By the time Hiashi turned around Kushina was dead on the floor with knife still in hand and bleeding from a bullet in her head. "Damn you Hiashi!" Minato ran over to Kushina, grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Hiashi you bastard!" Minato started to cry.

"Well, well I had no idea there was a Mrs. Namikaze. This is just too perfect!" Hiashi had a madness in his eyes that scared his lackeys and enraged Minato. "Boys I think we've done enough let's get out of here! I've got my daughter's parent teacher conference in the morning and I don't need to look tired."

Minato shook with furry. He stood up and ran at Hiashi, knocking past his guards and splitting Hiashi's lip. Hiashi's guards finally reacted and took down Minato. "Why you sneaky bastard! No one touches me! Give me that gun! Hold his head up I want to see his last look!" Hiashi held a silver revolver to Minato's head and cocked it. "You shouldn't have pushed it. I was gonna spare you so your kids might have a chance but now they'll probably die on the street. I hope you feel guilty and rot in hell."

"Boys find Tsunade!" BANG! Minato was dead in an instant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the police dropped Naruto and Sasuke off in front of a tall building that could pass as a small office building if not for the giant sign that said _Tsunade's Glass Menagerie_. Naruto wore his father's white and orange robe. Sasuke had his father's black boxing gloves around his neck. Tsunade and Iruka stood in the doorway and looked with tears in their eyes at the sullen looking boys. They each picked one up and carried them inside to show them their new rooms. As they walked by every girl came from their room and gave each boy a kiss on the forehead and rubbed their hair.

Later that night Tsunade gathered the boys into one room and confronted them. "Boys I need you to tell me who killed your parents," said Tsunade quietly

"Why should we? The police didn't believe us what should make us believe you will?" shouted Naruto

"Because Naruto I have a team that can probably get them and make sure you guys get your revenge."

The boys were silent for a while until Sasuke spoke. "I don't know his last name but I can describe him. He was really tall, even taller than Dad, long kinda girly brown hair and really cold eyes. They made me shiver."

"Dad called him Hiashi," said Naruto

"Please get him. He took away my second pair of parents and they were my favorite," said Sasuke tears building in his eyes.

'Damn you Hiashi.' "I know who that is kids and I'm sorry to say I can't kill him." Seeing they were about to protest she held up a hand for silence. "Hiashi is a very powerful man. He is the head of the Hyuga family and they practically run the city maybe even most of the country. I can't kill him but I can make sure he never goes near you again." She left the room so the boys could get some sleep. Outside she saw Iruka waiting for her and hugged him.

"Do you want me to call them?" he asked in a soothing voice

"Yeah. I'm gonna give Hiashi a piece of my mind."

"Just be careful ok?" Iruka kissed the top of her head.

"Aren't I always?" she giggled

"Don't get me started. I have a list of times so long it could fill a room."

"Alright well let me go and you get the team together." Tsunade broke the hug and rushed off the prepare. Iruka walked to the office, made a few calls and then went upstairs to drag a few assuredly cranky men out of bed; several encounters started with a gun at his forehead and death threats but ended with grumbling about the early hour and quick showers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: First Team 7 consists of Asuma (25), Gai (25), Genma (24), Kotetsu (24), Izumo (24), Jiraiya (39), Kakashi (25) The ages don't really matter I just thought someone might be curious

"Alright guys I know it's late but this is a very important mission!" said Tsunade making her voice loud enough to keep everyone awake.

"Isn't it technically early 'cause it's after midnight?" said Asuma.

"Thank you Asuma for that unnecessary piece of crap!" Tsunade yelled. "Anyone else got anything to say?" No one said anything. "Good. Now we are going to the Hyuga estate tonight to speak with Hiashi. Does-"

"Tsunade this is basically a suicide mission," drawled Kakashi. "The Hyuga security is so tight that not even a fly could get in past the gate let alone all the way to Hiashi."

"That's why we have you my youthful friend!" cried a green clad man with a bowl cut. "Your inside expertise will lead us to s shining victory and to the un-youthful Hiashi!"

"Gai shut up!" sounded two men at once.

"Thank you Kotetsu and Izumo. Gai is correct though. Kakashi we will be relying on you for most of this mission to help get us past the guards. Can you do that?"

"Well the fact that they think I'm dead could help," he muttered. "Yeah I can I just don't want to be seen."

"Oh come on you know you wanna stop by that babe's room while we're there. God I've seen her from afar and I don't know why you ever-"

"Jiraiya! I don't want to talk about it." Kakashi's tone drew silence not only from the graying man next to him but the rest of the team.

"Ok Team 7 let's go!" shouted Tsunade

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi shot out of bed with a gun at the ready. He looked around and nothing was there. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and lay back down. A blonde with two pigtails and a graying man with a ponytail stepped from the shadows.

"My, my Hiashi you have certainly gotten sloppy!" said Tsunade. "The Hiashi I knew would have gotten up and actually checked his room. Seems your new power has gone to your head."

"What the hell do you want Tsunade?" Hiashi asked annoyed.

"I need you to leave Minato's boys alone."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I'm adopting them now and I know you wouldn't dare cross me."

"How do you know that? I could have maybe twenty guards in here in a second and you'd be dead in two."

"Let's not forget that skill counts a lot more than numbers and right now she's got the best."

"That you Jiraiya? Wow Tsunade I'm honored! You probably brought the whole crew for little old me." He finally sat up and stared at them. "What are you offering to make sure they don't accidentally get hit my a car or fall into a construction sight?" He started checking his gun, loading and reloading it.

"We'll take any missions you need done at half price."

"For free."

"At a quarter price and that's it."

"Alright it's a deal." Tsunade and Jiraiya started to walk away. "Oh and Tsunade! I'm sorry I had to kill Kakashi but you know I couldn't have a double agent in my midst for long don't you?" Tsunade scowled and left Hiashi to his maniacal laughter.

End Flashback

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed. The fashion magazine she read yet again proved that she was out of style. The constant suits she wore were expensive and high fashion but totally boring. She had to spend most of her money of equipment anyway. Something else was off though, not even shining Baby and sipping her favorite flavored margarita could pick her mood up. She decided that she needed some air so she left Sasuke to his chemistry set and decided to take over for Naruto.

As she walked outside and smiled and waved at the girls she passed she got to thinking. 'How is it that all of these women can have steady boyfriends and husbands when they're hookers and I can't get a date? I mean sure I kill people but I use seduction to get close to most of our targets.'

"Hey forehead girl! Where's Sasuke?" shouted Ino as she stepped from her box and climbed down the ladder to the ground.

A vein twitched on Sakura's forehead. "Ino-pig how many times have I told you not to call me that?" she shouted.

"Well it's still true. Your forehead's as big as a billboard!" Ino giggled.

Sakura grumbled to herself before asking, "Is there something you wanted Ino?"

"Actually yeah! Where's Sasuke?"

Sakura sighed, "He's inside."

"Thanks!" Ino literally skipped off, drawing eyes with her flapping ivy leaf mini-skirt.

'She topped me again.' Sakura smiled slightly and walked off to find Naruto.

Flashback:

A young girl with bubblegum pink hair sat on a swing in the setting sunlight. The playground she was in actually belonged to a fancy private school but she and her best friend Ino had been sneaking in since they were five. Every few minutes she raised a hand fro her torn skirt to wipe tears from her face.

"Sakura are you okay?" Sakura jumped slightly. Ino had never been quiet and she couldn't fathom how she had snuck up next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened after I left?" Sakura didn't even look up.

"Nothing really…" Ino looked off sadly and sat on the swing next to Sakura.

"Did anyone…"

"No! Thank God! I would've refused anyway. That's for Sasuke only."

Sakura snorted. "Why would Sasuke want a pig like you when he could have a beauty like me!"

Ino scowled while Sakura smirked and then there was silence. 'Sasuke' mused Sakura. 'Last time we saw him was when our Mom's tried to get us jobs at that love hotel. What would he want with trailer park trash like us when he could have any of those pretty girls?'

"Remember when we met him?" asked Sakura

"…Yeah it was here wasn't it?" asked Ino

"Yeah we were six and it was the first time we snuck in. After that we snuck in everyday to see who could hug him first."

"Yeah…"

Silence again until Ino smiled and stood up. She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to a tall hill near by. "Ino what are you doing?" shouted Sakura.

Ino sat on her knees and pulled Sakura down too. "Do you remember what today is?" Sakura shook her head. "It's our eleven year anniversary. Let's make it a good one okay?"

They turned towards the setting sun, closed their eyes and clasped their hands together. Together they prayed, prayed that they would wake up tomorrow and this would all just be a bad dream, that they didn't live in a trailer park, that their step-moms weren't whores, that they knew who their fathers were, that they would end up in a better place than their mom's corners and most of all that a prince in shining armor would save them if this really was their life.

BANG! A gunshot fired startling the girls. Their instincts caught up and they stood up back-to-back reaching for hidden knives. Then they heard shouting; masculine shouting. They cautiously walked into the woods behind them to see where it was coming from. In a clearing near the middle of the forest they saw two teenage boys of about the same age as them. One a very tall blonde with bright blue eyes that was yelling at a slightly shorter boy with raven hair who was crossing his arms, holding a handgun in one hand and ignoring the blonde.

"God damnit Sasuke! This is my favorite shirt and put a bullet hole in it!" shouted the blonde.

"SASUKE!" shouted Ino and Sakura as they ran to him, trampling the blonde in the process.

Sasuke's eyes bugged out and he started backing away. "Naruto!" he yelled looking for help from his downed brother.

"Oh no! You put a hole in my shirt so now you have to deal with the fan girls by yourself!" shouted Naruto as he picked himself back up.

"Sasuke we missed you!" shouted Ino as she glomped him

"Yeah but I missed you more!" shouted Sakura as she wrestled him from Ino

Naruto laughed as he saw the two girls tug Sasuke back and forth like a rag doll. He knew Sasuke really didn't mind all the attention it was just the constant violence that cause harm to him that he hated. He stopped when Sasuke threw the gun at him and cried for help. "Alright, alright I'm coming." Naruto walked over and calmly pulled Sakura off, leaving Sasuke to wrestle with Ino. "Listen girls we're kinda busy here and our Mom will be pissed if we don't finish practicing."

"Practicing? Practicing what?" asked Sakura when Naruto set her down on the ground.

Sasuke finally got Ino off and stood up. "We have to perfect our aim or she won't let us join the team."

"Yeah and Sasuke here is a terrible shot," snickered Naruto.

Sakura and Ino turned to see the targets lined up at the end of the clearing. The orange targets all had holes right in the middle while holes on the blue ones were nowhere near it. "Wow he's got a point there" said Sakura. Sasuke steamed in the background while Naruto smirked.

"You think you can do better?" sneered Sasuke

"Yeah probably"

"Well let's see it then" said Naruto. He handed her the gun and stepped back with Ino and Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Ino and conveyed her fear. Ino gave her an encouraging smile and nodded mouthing 'Go for it!' to her. Sakura turned around and set up in front of the farthest blue target. She cocked the gun and aimed. Her vision slightly fuzzy she closed one eye and tried again. Suddenly everything became clearer and she could see where she had to hit perfectly. She fired one shot and ran up to see where it went. Everyone crowded around the target and Ino cheered, it was right in the middle.

"Nice job!" Everyone turned around to see a blonde with two ponytails leaning against a tree.

"Hey Mom!" Sasuke and Naruto sounded off

"You're a good shot. Want to try out for the team. We could use a woman's touch."

"Team?" asked Sakura. She looked at Ino who was equally confused. Naruto flashed a foxy grin and looked over her sunglasses at her. Sasuke huffed and looked away while crossing his arms.

Tsunade told her with perfect aim like hers she could be a great sharp shooter but they already had one; Naruto. She said that she thought Sakura could do some real damage with something a little bigger and that's how she came across Baby her mini-bazooka.

Two years later Sakura was set to become part of the new Team 7 and Ino was given a spot in the menagerie. Much to Sakura's dismay, Sasuke argued with his mother for two weeks trying to get Ino out of it while paying Sakura no attention at all even thought they would be on the same team. Seems he had grown quite fond of her company.

End Flashback

Sakura looked up at the women moving around at their boxes gaining the attention of all the men in the alley. 'I remember when I thought I would be just like them.' She smiled and started running after a couple punks she saw sneaking in. "Hey punk! Why you running?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

POOF! A small cloud of smoke enveloped Sasuke's face. He sighed and put the two beakers down. He had been working all day and he had yet to perfect his formula. He couldn't figure it out. Science and math had always been his greatest subjects, it just came naturally when you come from a family of drug manufacturers. 'Maybe I should take Ino up on that massage she promised me a few minutes ago.' He glanced up at the clock and groaned seeing it had been hours not minutes and that Ino was probably asleep by now. He looked over at the bar and saw Kakashi had finally passed out from the sneaks of brandy and Jiraiya sneaking out back despite being banned from the alley. He put away his things and then picked Kakashi up. He didn't need his Mom chewing off his leader's head when she finally woke up from her own alcohol coma.

In the car on the way to Kakashi's apartment Sasuke admired the passing lights on the buildings he sped past. He had always contemplated moving out of the menagerie like Sakura and Kakashi but being on his third pair of parents had always kept him close to home. Kakashi snored and Sasuke groaned, turning up the radio to drown out his passed out leader. He looked over at Kakashi again and smiled fondly. 'Despite how much I bitch and moan about always taking care of you I'm glad I met you pal.' Seeing Kakashi flinch suddenly and start to breathe erratically, he sped up knowing he would need to get him home soon. 'Damn you, you didn't take your pills did you?... I wonder what he's thinking right now.'

Flashback:

SMACK! A man in all white with brown hair ended up on the floor. His thirteen-year-old daughter screamed behind the tape covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face. His arms were bound behind his back with thick rope so he could not defend himself.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen!" cried a pale man with even paler hair and green lipstick. "You shouldn't have overstepped your boundaries Hiashi!" A tall man with three stripes of orange hair on his shaven head kicked Hiashi in the stomach. "Look where the Hyuga pride got you now!"

"Shaking at our feet like a fucking piece of shit!" sneered a woman with bright red hair under a black skullcap.

Hiashi tried to speak but a very tan man with dark brown hair stuffed a wad of orange gum in his mouth from his very own mouth. "Ah, ah, ah! No speaking! Just listening!" He got off the floor and faced the pale haired man. "Sakon or Ukon, which ever one is in control right now tell him why we're here!" he shouted.

"It's Ukon right now!" the pale man screeched in insanity. He crouched next to Hiashi and whispered, "Hiashi. The Senator is very displeased with your actions against him. The fact that you threw away his drugs and killed the messengers has irked him greatly." He got up and walked away.

The redhead crouched down next. "Your gonna die Hiashi. And we brought your pretty little princess to watch. This way she knows not to fuck with our master. And when you're gone we're gonna-"

"That's enough Tayuya!" said a now saner Sakon. "No need to burden him with the worries of others. He's always only cared for himself. Kidomaru take out the gum so he can say his last words Jirobo prepare to end this." Sakon and Tayuya walked away and jumped out of the ground floor window. The tan man, Kidomaru, took the gum out of Hiashi's mouth and jumped from the window as well.

Hiashi turned his head and smiled at the girl as best he could with a broken jaw, tears poured down his face. "Remember honey, Daddy loves you. Daddy loves you some much princess." Jirobo picked up the broken man and snapped his neck. He jumped out the window and there was silence. The light from the fireplace bounced off the white walls and created shadows that danced. The door creaked open and a man walked in. The man took the tape of the girls' mouth but she didn't take her eyes off her father's body.

The man hugged her and whispered, "Hinata do you remember me?" She didn't say anything. "It's Kakashi. Remember Scarecrow?" Again she said nothing. "I'm so sorry for you Hinata. Your father really was a great man underneath it all. I'm gonna make sure no one ever hurts you again."

"I don't want protection Kakashi." Kakashi removed his arms and stared into her blazing silver eyes. 'Contacts?' he wondered. "I want to kill the bastards that did this." She closed her eyes and slumped down onto Kakashi's shoulder. He picked her up, rope and all, and carried her outside to his car. They drove away and never looked back.

End Flashback

A loud bang awoke Hinata from her slumber. She pulled a gun from under her pillow and walked to her door. She looked around the corner and saw a dark shadow hopping around on one leg. She flicked the lights on and held her gun in front of her at the ready. Silver eyes met obsidian when she saw a man with raven colored hair holding his foot in pain. Kakashi was passed out on a couch in the sunken in living room.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Whoa calm down! I work with Kakashi. I'm his team mate" said the man

"Oh so you must be Sasuke. Scarecrow said that if he ever got really drunk without me you'd bring him home." She put her gun in the back of her tiny pajama pants and walked over to check on Kakashi.

After an awkward silence Sasuke asked, "So are you like his girlfriend or something?"

Hinata snorted, "No I just live with him. I'm Hinata and I work for your Mom. Hey has he taken his meds today?"

"He was breathing harshly in the car earlier so I don't think so."

"Great! Watch for a minute will ya?" she walked down a long, dark hallway and turned into a bathroom. Sasuke looked around. He had never seen Kakashi's apartment in the light. For a penthouse he had to admit it was pretty big. A sunken in living room with a giant window for the wall. A giant modern kitchen with a bar and diner table for eight. A giant flat-screen TV and doors leading to God knows what. Then Hinata came back with several small pill cases. "Here we go! Open his mouth will ya?"

"Hn"

"Ah the famous catch phrase! You're definitely Sasuke. Well if you're not gonna help then just stand back." She bent over the side of the sofa to get better leverage for dropping in the pills. Sasuke couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the curve of her bottom and her pale, toned thighs. "You can touch if you want." Sasuke startled and looked up to see her smirking at him. She bent over more and poked her butt out. "Go ahead. Big bad Scarecrow isn't awake. Be a man there's nothing stopping you."

Sasuke looked away as visions of Ino danced in his mind. He clenched his left hand that bore a silver ring with a lily engraved on it. "Thanks for the offer but I already have a girl."

"Ino right?" Sasuke looked at her incredulously. "I'm not looking for friends at work. Besides lots of men do. They call their names out when they blow too. But if you don't want to that's fine." She righted herself and walked back towards her room, swaying her hips seductively. "Turn the lights off on you way out little boy." She closed her door behind her.

Sasuke sighed once again. He righted a pillow under Kakashi's head and headed towards the door. 'Why is she here Kakashi?' He turned the lights out and headed to the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Senator we've just received word that Kabuto has been assassinated. It has been confirmed that it was Team 7. We are fairly sure they had no idea he is connected to you though."

"Get out!" an excessively pale man with long dark hair sat back down in his cushioned chair and sighed. He looked at a picture of a blonde woman with two pigtails holding up a title belt, a pale blonde haired man with a ponytail holding up another title belt and himself in a cap and gown. 'Well sister, brother seems it's finally time for you to die.' He turned around and partook in his favorite pastime: watching people. He always felt powerful when looking down on others.

"Sakon, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobo."

"Yes master?" said Sakon

"I have a mission for you. How'd you like to pay a visit to old town for me?"

"We'd love nothing more!"

AN: This is twelve pages of work and I think it's damn good. I know Sasuke didn't really have his own flashback but I figured he and Naruto shared most of their lives together so they should share one. Also as you see at the top of the page this is a NaruHina so there will be no SasuHina. I just thought it would be interesting to have Hinata sort of try to seduce Sasuke and it helped me start to bring in more of the plot. You'll see later. Next chapter there will be a lot more action trust me. I don't plan on having more than ten chapters so expect things to move quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

AN: Okay I'm really pleased with the amount of views and thank you to all who reviewed. To those who brought of the Hidan and Hinata relationship: DON'T WORRY! It will end sooner than you think and in a way you might not expect.

Chapter 4

Yet another lazy day at headquarters, it was a Sunday so the menagerie was closed so there were no customers to patrol and all of the girls either spent the day in their rooms or out on the town. The members of Team 7 especially were looking forward to an uneventful day. And then BANG! A gunshot went off. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and ran upstairs. Sasuke and Naruto kicked open doors on their way up, Kakashi and Sakura in tow, while Tsunade, Iruka and Jiraiya did the same on their way downstairs from their bedrooms. They met in the middle at a lavender door with 'Hinata' written on it in cursive. Kakashi kicked the door open and everyone beheld Hinata in a set of black underwear and a dead Hidan at her feet. She had blood all over her and was cleaning a silver handgun.

"Hi guys!" said Hinata

"…Um Hinata…why is Hidan dead?" asked Iruka

"Oh him? Well I told him only a quickie but he wouldn't get off so he had to go." She stops cleaning her gun and walks towards the door. She stops next to Naruto and says, "That date sounds pretty good right now Naruto. How about you pick me up at eight." He just nods still in awe and now confused. She giggles at his stunned face and says, "Alright seeya later!" and leaves.

"Is anyone else as fucking confused as I am?" Sakura shouts

"Why is there a dead Akatsuki in our building?" asked Sasuke

"Well Hinata was dating him. As for the dead thing I have no idea." Stated Kakashi. There was silence as everyone stood in a circle around the body trying to figure out what to do with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Naruto drove up to Kakashi's apartment building to pick up Hinata. He intended to get some answers about this very confusing girl. Now Kakashi and Naruto sit staring at each other in an awkward silence as they wait.

"So this is what your apartment looks like." Naruto

"Yep" Kakashi pulls out a book and starts reading

"I thought it would be smaller"

"Look Naruto let's just get this over with." Confusion covered Naruto's face. "I'm the lead man in Hinata's life so technically I'm supposed to ask you some questions and then while you're on your way out I say 'If you hurt her I'll kill you' but there are a few problems with that. You understand?" Naruto nodded along. "Good. Now I've been on the same team with you for what four years now?" Naruto nods. "Well I know pretty much everything about you. What you like to do, how you treat your girlfriends, what you always think about and what you think when you see a woman for instance." Naruto started to get nervous; he hated meeting parents. "There's also the threat issue. Now I'm sure with other fathers and such you already know you have nothing to fear. But understand that with me Naruto I could kill you so fast and so discretely that no one would find your body for months." Naruto visibly paled but then remembered his mother was Kakashi's boss and that provided protection. Kakashi noticed the perk up and said, "Ah I see you remembered your mother. You should know she's volunteered to help me bury you if you mess up." The paleness returned.

"I'm ready." Said Hinata

"Well don't you look pretty. Maybe you should stay home instead. You might attract more attention than Naruto's if you go out like that." Said Kakashi eyeing her outfit. Hinata wore a skintight lavender spaghetti strap dress with knee high black boots and a long-sleeved black half jacket. She looked the exact opposite of Naruto in his crisp white suit and rust red shirt.

"Yeah right Scarecrow. An outfit this fabulous needs to be shared with the world. Don't you think Naruto?" Hinata pleaded for support with her eyes while Kakashi dared him to try with his stern gaze.

Caught in the middle Naruto simply avoided the question. "So shall we go?"

"Yeah. Bye Scarecrow, don't forget to take your meds."

"Yeah, yeah bye you two. Oh and Naruto remember if you hurt her I'll kill you." Hinata giggled and dragged a rapidly paling Naruto outside. Once the door was closed and Kakashi was sure they were in the elevator he let out the laughs he had been holding in. Seeing the rise and fall of Naruto's complexion and his distressed expression was too funny. "That boy has no idea what he's gotten himself into."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the valet pulled up in a sleek red Maserati MC12. Hinata's eyes sparkled as every detail of the brand new racing machine caught her eye. (AN: If you've never seen one of these there's a link on my profile to a picture of a silver one.)

"She's a beauty ain't she?" said Naruto

"Yeah! Can I drive?" asked Hinata

Naruto was about to refuse when she turned and put on the dreaded puppy dogs eyes complete with a pout of her plump red lips. 'Damn those eyes!' "Yeah I don't see why not."

"Yay! Hinata ran to the driver's seat and slid in. Naruto had to admit she looked damn good in his car especially when her mid-thigh length dress rode up higher.

As Naruto sat down he said, "Okay so you're gonna want to ease into the drive. She's new so-"

"Yeah, yeah just sit back, buckle up and enjoy the ride." Hinata punched down on the gas and sped off causing several other cars to screech to a stop to avoid a crash.

'She used the puppy dog eyes. I lost a really nice Porsche to that look.' Kakashi took a drag from his cigarette and walked away from his window/wall.

Naruto had buckled his seat belt long ago and was now pressed back into his seat trying to figure out where this new dare devil Hinata had come from. He wasn't so much scared of the speed, he had driven faster but the fact that it was Hinata scared him shitless. She was driving at an incredible speed for heavy traffic and was swerving around cars like a madwoman. Now there were two police cars after them and he was sure they were going to be arrested. One car caught up to them and the policeman shouted at them over his speaker. "Pull the car over this instant! This is the tenth time we've asked and we won't say it anymore!"

"Yeah you said that the last nine times too!" Hinata shouted back as she slammed on the gas and made a sharp left turn. She swerved through more cars and the policemen couldn't keep up. "Looks like they gave up huh?"

"Yeah." Naruto squeaked. "Hey look there's the restaurant right now!"

Hinata made a quick right and slowed to a stop in front of _Hoshi's_; Naruto's favorite Sushi bar. (AN: I know! It's not ramen?) They were given a great table and it looked to turn out to be a great evening.

"So tell me about yourself. I'm sure you're fascinating." Naruto put on all the charm and added a foxy smile while he looked over the top of his customary orange sunglasses.

Hinata rolled her eyes at his antics. "What exactly would you like to know?" She crossed her legs so that the right one brushed his leg.

Naruto smiled. "How about the most interesting thing about you?"

"Alright. Well how about this? The tall man standing behind you that's about to snap your neck. I've met him before."

Naruto whipped around and locked eyes with a tall man with a shaven head other than the three individual orange mohawks. The man threw a punch at Naruto hoping to knock him into the back wall but he failed. Naruto caught it and returned his own punch that made the man stumble backwards. The man recovered and ran at Naruto. Naruto slipped under his legs and kicked him in the back.

Hinata sipped her glass of water and enjoyed the show. She looked at all of the other patrons watching the fight also. She sighed, "Shouldn't you people be running and calling the cops or something?" One couple got up and ran causing the rest to follow in a panic. Hinata returned her attention in time to see Naruto caught in the jaw with a hard elbow. 'Ouch!'

Ignoring his throbbing jaw, Naruto pushed on. He saw the man heading towards Hinata and ran after him. He kicked his knees from behind bringing him down. The man twisted his body catching Naruto by his waist and flipped him over onto his back. Naruto blocked the barrage of punches that came soon after. Then the man was suddenly on the ground and dazed; Hinata stood over him with a gun pointed at hid head.

She crouched down so she was sitting on his chest and whispered, "Do you remember me Jirobo?" He looked at her with confusion. "Look at my eyes and remember."

'Where have I seen silver eyes before? Fuck my head hurts!' Jirobo thought. Right now his head hurt so much he could barely get his swerving vision under control much less process information.

"Maybe you remember my Dad; Hiashi Hyuga. You killed him eight years ago. I was tied to a chair and forced to watch. Your goal was to make sure I never fucked with the Senator. It's time for me to return the favor." She pulled back on the trigger and Jirobo was dead in an instant with a shiny silver bullet in his head.

"Who the fuck are you?" shouted Naruto as he picked himself up off the ground.

"How 'bout we go back to your place. I have work in the morning there anyway." Hinata put her gun back in the inside pocket of her jacket and walked outside. (AN: I was thinking of Kill Bill volume 1 when I wrote this so if it seems familiar to that scene with the cartoon version of Lucy Lu that's why.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back at the Base**

With Sasuke:

Sasuke moaned as Ino's mouth slid over his hard dick. She bobbed up and down; paying special attention to the tip by licking and sucking on it every time she came up. She massaged his balls; squeezing and rubbing them in time with her bobs. "Ino…I'm gonna cum!" Sasuke shot his load into her mouth with a deep groan.

With Tsunade and Jiraiya:

"Tsunade why are we missing ten thousand dollars from this months income?" asked Jiraiya.

"How the hell should I know? You handle the money! You tell me why we're missing that much money!" shouted Tsunade.

"You see as the records keeper of our fine establishment I took it upon myself to check on where it was spent. I found out it all went to the casino down the street! Tsunade what have I told you about your gambling?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsunade huffed and went back to looking over the mountain of paper work on her desk.

With Ino:

Ino's skin was on fire from Sasuke's touch. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, keeping her in ecstasy. He kissed his way down her neck, over her collarbones to her breasts. His mouth latched onto one erect nipple and his tongue swirled around it. With a final suck he moved onto the next one and gave it the same treatment. His fingers moved south, massaging her stomach and then teasing her folds. "Oh God Sasuke just put it in! I can't wait anymore!" Sasuke smirked and moved his throbbing member to her entrance.

With Iruka:

SNORE! A bit of drool escaped Iruka's mouth as he rested up after a long night of beating up random teenage perverts. He rolled over and scratched his bare back as he kicked the sheets halfway off.

With Sakura:

'God why am I doing this?' Sakura let herself into the menagerie from the back, loaded down with groceries and other items. 'I don't even live here and I'm doing all of the shopping!'

"Sasuke where do you want this ammonium nitrate?" she got no answer so she assumed he must have left on his solo mission. 'You'd think he would get his girlfriend to do his shopping not me!' Sakura went on ranting in her mind as she filled the fridge with lettuce, tomatoes, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and cherries.

"Now where should I put the flavored condoms?"

CRASH!

"Ahhhhhhh!" screaming came from upstairs. Iruka woke up and ran downstairs, gun in hand. Tsunade and Jiraiya ran upstairs; papers flew off the desk in their wake. Sakura drooped a carton of fresh eggs in her dash upstairs.

"Ino wait here!" Sasuke jumped out of bed and into some boxers and ran from the room.

"Damnit Sasuke let the others take care of it! I want my baby!" shouted a furious Ino.

"Sasuke do you know what happened?" Sakura caught up to Sasuke and took an extra gun from him.

"No I just heard the scream. I think it came from Kurenai's room."

They turned down a hallway and stopped at a red door with 'Kurenai' written in cursive. Each took a side of the door and held their guns at the ready. Sasuke mouthed "1, 2, 3" Sakura kicked open the door and surveyed the room. She saw Kurenai standing in front of a closet door no doubt where her son was hiding. An extremely pale man with silver hair and green lipstick was advancing on them with a knife.

"Hold it right there bastard!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't think so!" The man threw his knife with precision and it landed in the middle of Sakura's trigger hand. She hissed in pain. He pulled out another, larger knife and advanced on her. She tried to catch him in the face with a punch but he slashed her arm. "Look little girl I'm only here to deliver a message. So why don't you-" She spat at him. He growled and punched her face, breaking her nose in the process. "Sorry about that my other side, Ukon, tends to get out of hand and quite violent. Now why don't you cooperate and maybe I'll leave you with enough life left to tell it to Tsunade."

"Who the hell are you? What message?"

"I'm Sakon and I was sent by the senator. He doesn't need Tsunade and Jiraiya messing in his business. So they're to either leave the country or he'll be back in a week to finish the job himself."

"Thanks for the message." Sakon turned around and faced a gun barrel wielded by Sasuke. "Seeya bitch!" A bullet lodged itself firmly in his brain. "You okay?"

"What the hell kinda question is that?"

"I was just asking!"

"Is it safe for me to bring him out now?" asked Kurenai

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that!" said Sasuke as he helped Sakura up.

"It's okay."

"Ahhhhhhh!" another scream sounded from upstairs.

"What now?" Sasuke shouted. "Sakura stay here. Kurenai could you bandage her up please." Sasuke sprinted into the hall and down the stairs.

"We're having quite the night aren't we?" said Kurenai as she picked up her son from the closet and tried to comfort him.

"Yeah." Sakura took the knife out of her had and checked for any broken bones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs Sasuke was sprinting down the hall until he saw Tsunade and Jiraiya standing in front of Anko's black door. At their feet was a very tan man with brown hair. He was tied up with a long leather whip and had a gag ball in his mouth. (AN: I don't think that's what they're called but I'm not quite comfortable with looking the name up.)

"Mom, Uncle Jiraiya what happened?" asked Sasuke as he caught his breathe. He was soon soothing his throbbing head thought after Anko hit him for not acknowledging her presence.

"This poor sucker tried to gain entrance to the building from Anko's window." Chuckled Tsunade.

"By the time we got here he was already tied up. She gave him quite the scare while we were running up here." Said Jiraiya.

'So that's what that screaming was.' "Well Sakura and I got rid of the other intruder. He gave us a message to deliver to you Mom before I shot him. He ruffed up Sakura's pretty good too."

"What's the message?" asked Tsunade

"He said the senator sent him and that he didn't want you meddling in his business… he said that if you weren't gone in a week he would kill you guys himself…. That doesn't make sense though. Why would Senator Orochimaru want to kill you?"

"When Naruto gets back we need to have a group meeting in my office. For now let's get Sakura patched up. Jiraiya see if Shizune can take off from the hospital to take a look at her. Sasuke it's time I explained a certain couple of pictures to you and your brother." Tsunade walked down the hall and down the stairs.

"Uncle Jiraiya what picture is she talking about?"

"It's something we'll have to tell both you and Naruto." Jiraiya had a rare serious look on his face as he gazed off into the distance. The silence was broken as the prisoner tried to escape. "Anko your boyfriend wouldn't happen to be off duty now would he?"

"Sorry Jiraiya. Ibiki doesn't get off till morning. I can get some answers from him though." A sadistic smile grew on Anko's lips and she chuckled evilly as she dragged the screaming man into her chamber.

"I don't envy him." Said Sasuke as he and Jiraiya started walking down the hallway.

"Neither do I Sasuke, neither do I." They quickened their pace when they started hearing louder screaming coming from the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi had been having a wonderful night. He had finished of a case of his favorite cigarettes, he had dipped into the expensive wine Hinata usually kept him from and he had gotten to the climax of his brand new smut book. But as all nice nights go something bad had to happen.

A woman with bright red hair under a black skullcap mashed through his door. She threw several tennis ball sized grey balls over the floor in different directions. Startled, Kakashi spilled his red wine all over his new white carpet.

'God damnit!' He pulled a gun from the back of his baggy blue pajama pants and put away his book. He stared the woman in the eye and quickly checked the door for signs of accomplices. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Kakashi Hatake?" she shouted.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Tayuya and I've been sent to kill you!" She charged at Kakashi with a knife in each hand. Kakashi shot at her several times but she zigzagged around the furniture so fast it was hard to get a good shot. Soon she was upon him, slashing at every body part that neared her. Kakashi abandoned the gun and headed towards the kitchen to get his own weaponry. He slid over the bar and grabbed a butcher's knife before he fell to the other side. He came up and met one of her slashes with his own. They kept going at each other, blow for blow and kick for kick. Tayuya knew she was tiring quickly so she decided to bring out her secret weapon. She dropped her knives and flipped backwards a couple times for distance.

"Prepare to die Hatake!" She shouted before she put in earplugs. She pulled out a small remote and pressed down on the button. Suddenly a high-pitched sound filled the room and caused Kakashi to cover his ears. It was no good though, a ringing grew in his ears and grew louder and louder every second. His head throbbed and he staggered around. Eventually glasses started to crack and then Kakashi's window/wall shattered.

'Gah! I need to stop this or my brain's gonna explode!' Kakashi searched for the source. He noticed the grey balls she had thrown earlier and how a light blinked from the top of each of them. 'That's it!' Kakashi ran for his gun. Tayuya thinking he just wanted to end the pain quickly; let him. When Kakashi got his gun he aimed for the closest ball. With the first shot, the ball shut off and the sound dimmed. He searched for the next one and did the same. Seeing his new strategy Tayuya ran at him and Kakashi ran away. As he ran, he kept shooting balls and the sound kept shrinking until it stopped.

Tayuya screamed in rage and jumped on Kakashi's back trying to strangle him. Kakashi staggered back towards a wall and slammed her against it until she finally loosened her grip. She slid off his back and Kakashi turned around. He checked her and saw she was still conscious. "Ok now you've got some questions to answer. What does Orochimaru have planned?"

"Fuck off! I'm not telling you anything."

Kakashi put his gun to her head. "This any incentive for you?"

"I said fuck off. I'm not telling you shit!"

Kakashi sighed and pulled the trigger. He hated it when people were uncooperative. He stood up and took in his apartment's damage. 'Looks like Hinata and I are gonna need a temporary home while I get this fixed.' All of his glass was shattered, including his window/wall, his furniture was toppled over and several pieces had slashes in them, his new carpet would need cleaning and there was blood on his walls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was dark, very dark. The only light came from a table lamp that lit a small worktable. A man with raven hair pulled back into a long ponytail sat working on a tiny microchip. His cell phone rang. The caller ID showed up as 'partner'.

"What is it Kisame?" he asked in a stoic voice.

"Guess who I just saw?" said Kisame

"Is this important 'cause I'm kinda in the middle of something. The new sharingan is almost finished and I need complete concentration to get it in the lens correctly."

"Oh it's important! Naruto was out tonight with a Hyuga Hinata."

"And this is important why?"

"Hinata is the rumored dead Hyuga heir; Hiashi's daughter."

"Why do I care about some little mafia princess?"

"'Cause today I received a yellow envelope with six black rings on it."

"…Let me finish this and we'll go report in that we have sight of the target. Where are you?"

"Where the hell am I always? I'm at my restaurant! By the way do you know how much damage those two and that thug did? I have broken tables, broken chairs, dents in my floor and-"

Itachi hung up. He sighed and went back to his work. He slid the small microchip into a pocket on the back of a slim red contact lens. He popped it in his eye ad tested it out. After a few minutes he took it out and wrote down some notes. "Now what to put on the front?"

AN: all right, I told you there would be action! I think this went pretty well considering fights are not my strong point. Also I'm going to Spain for three weeks so I won't be able to update for a while. I hope this satisfies till then. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

AN: It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait but I was in Spain for three weeks and then I was really busy with my family at home. Also some good news! My cousin got a new boyfriend who works at a talent agency and he's interested in some of my work. He's gonna talk to some of the people he works with and if they like my stuff I'll have a movie coming out based on this story. Obviously I'll have to re-plug in my original character designs because these belong to Kishimmoto but the storyline should be pretty much the same. So wish me luck!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, so many tears!

Chapter 5

Despite the serious nature of the meeting that was taking place two men were crying on the inside. On their way to the base Naruto and Hinata crashed into Kakashi while speeding around a corner.

Flashback:

"Naruto I think we can slow down a bit. It's not like we're in a hurry or anything." said Hinata

"Yeah but I'm itching to introduce our friend in the trunk to my Mom. She'll love to hear about how he tried to kill us earlier. Besides baby I can handle the speed, trust Naruto." He finished with a foxy grin and tilt of his sunglasses.

Naruto swerved through a few slow moving cars and entered an open stretch of rode. He turned his head and locked eyes with Hinata. As they stared, he gradually upped the speed of his car until they were almost being pushed back into the seats. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"You should watch the rode." She said, breaking eye contact.

"Why when what I'm looking at is so much more interesting?" he answered

"Your turn's coming up."

"I know." He slowed down and turned the corner right into Kakashi's silver Carerra. Two resounding yells of "Fuuuuuuuck!" broke the calm of the late night. Kakashi got out of his car and inspected the damage. He noticed a pale arm hanging from where his trunk had popped open from the collision and quickly shoved it back in before slamming the trunk down.

"You did the stare and drive thing didn't you?" he shouted. Naruto simply smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Should've let me drive!" said Hinata in a singsong voice.

End Flashback

"Tsunade what has Anko found out from our visitor?" asked Kakashi

"He was too scared to talk for most of her interrogation but we've found out a good deal so far. He and his friends that attacked all of us tonight work for Senator Orochimaru. You remember Kabuto Yakushi right?" Everyone nodded. "Well he was Orochimaru's business partner. Seems that he's royally pissed 'cause we killed him. Now he wants our heads. The message said that Jiraiya and I had time to leave town but I doubt we would make it past the border." Tsunade paused to read the looks on everyone's faces. Naruto and Sasuke looked enraged that their family was being threatened, and Hinata and Kakashi were blank slates of emotionless calculation. "Let's go see what else we can get out of our friend. Iruka could you put these two with the other one? Thanks"

Everyone but Iruka went upstairs and formed a semi circle around Anko and her captive. He was sweaty, bloody and completely terrified, which was made obvious by his rapidly shifting bugged out eyes and shaking.

"Good work Anko" said Tsunade

"No problem boss. It was fun, wasn't it buddy?" She replied with an evil smile as she grasped her captives' shoulder and gave it a painful squeeze. He cringed and whimpered behind his ball gag (AN: thanks to HaloChris for the name!).

Kakashi squatted down, resting on the balls of his feet and took the gag off allowing the man to flex his jaw. "Tell me who Orochimaru is sending."

"I've already told you too much. If he finds out, I'm dead."

"You're dead if you don't tell us who he's sending." Sasuke said darkly.

"Tell us or we'll give you back over to Anko again and we won't come back till sunrise. Are you sure you can survive all night with her? 'Cause you look like shit right now." Said Kakashi calmly as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Kidomaru shivered again at the thought of what she might do to him. "…His name is Kimmimaro. I've never met him but I heard his voice once. It sent shivers down my back. He's the Senator's most ruthless assassin. He's cold, heartless and merciless. None of his targets have ever gotten away. That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you. Hinata go ahead."

"With pleasure." In less than a second Hinata had her gun out, cocked and aimed. Before anyone could raise his or her voice Kidomaru's suffering was ended.

Tsunade sighed, 'Another body to get rid of.' "Alright, Kakashi I need you and Jiraiya to get Iruka and boost security around here. I have a feeling all hell's about to break loose. Hinata you can just head up to your room. Naruto, Sasuke, we need to talk in my office when Shizune is done with Sakura."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat in tense silence as they waited for Tsunade to start their meeting. Sakura now sported several bandages and a borrowed outfit from Kurenai while her clothes were being washed. Unfortunately for her the only outfit that fit her small bust size was a schoolgirl one complete with thigh high tights.

"Thank you for all the help Shizune" said Tsunade

"It's no problem Tsunade really" she replied with a sweet smile as she packed her medical supplies up. "It was good to see everyone again. I see your boys have really grown up as well. Sure you don't want me to take a look at you Naruto? Looks like you might have a few bruises in the morning."

"Nah I'm fine," said Naruto

"You should come back and work here again." Said Tsunade. "I know I paid you more than that hospital does now. Plus you'd have better insurance if you get what I mean."

"Tsunade I'm happy where I am. I'm finally doing what I've always wanted to do. How about I just visit more often?"

"Fine. Thanks again. Bye!" Tsunade waved from her window before turning around and fixing the three young people sitting before her with a hard stare. "Well boys I knew I was going to have to say this eventually but I had hopped it wouldn't be for awhile longer. Maybe when you were older and more prepared."

"Mom just get on with the damn thing! I wanna know what we're up against." Said Naruto impatiently.

Tsunade sat down and held her head in one of her hands. "Have you two ever wondered who the boy with the dark hair is? The one in the picture with my Dad?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "I assumed he was your brother. I didn't ask about him though 'cause I guessed he probably died." Said Sasuke

"Well you're close but not quite. My Dad, Sarutobi, did the very same thing for me that I did for you two. Jiraiya, that boy, and I were all adopted. You could say it's become somewhat of a tradition. But anyway can you guess what his name is?" She smiled sadly as shock and rage entered her sons' faces. "Yeah that's Orochimaru when we were all eighteen. He looks a lot different now doesn't he? My poor brother has gone under the knife so many times that he looks more like Michael Jackson than himself."

"Why'd you guys grow apart?" Sakura finally entered the conversation with a serious look on her face. Sasuke and Naruto reined their emotions back and fixed their mother with the very same serious look.

Tsunade hated seeing them look so glum and cursed her brother for being so much trouble. "The old man got sick and decided to retire. Jiraiya was always out with the team and I was still in the height of my boxing career so we weren't home a lot. Little Orochi got stuck with running the business. He was never happy with his position. He felt that if we were going to work on the other side of the law that we should try and rule everyone instead of the balance of power we have right now. We didn't agree with him so he started to feel like we were holding him back. One day he finally snapped. He killed our Dad and left town. The next time I saw him was on the TV running for office."

"So because you wouldn't help him take over the city he wants to kill you?" asked Sasuke as he massaged his temples.

"That's right"

"How strapped is he? I mean what does he have at his disposal? Is there any possibility that we can get rid of him?" asked Naruto as he ran his hands through his hair and slumped into his chair.

"I honestly have no idea. The four we just killed weren't very strong. They probably worked better as a group. If this Kimmimaro guy is as strong as Anko's plaything said then we might have some trouble. Plus that was only one henchman. He could have more than just that up his sleeve so Sasuke I need you to get that mission over with ASAP, Naruto and Sakura prepare for a long ass fight." She dismissed them with the turn of her chair.

In the hallway just outside of Tsunade's office the youngest members of Team 7 had a meeting. Each one had a serious and pondering expression on his or her face; trying to figure out the best way to prepare.

"Alright, Sasuke you obviously need to make that hit tonight can you do that?" asked Naruto

"Yeah I have it all planned anyway it should be pretty easy." Replied Sasuke

"Ok and Sakura I need you to go help Kakashi and my Dad with the security around here. Stay here for the night we don't know what could be waiting at your apartment and we don't need you getting hurt again." Said Naruto

"Ok but what are you going to do?" asked Sakura

"I need to check on Hinata she looked like something was bothering her earlier and I need to make sure she's ok from that crash earlier." Naruto waved as he walked away and turned up the stairs.

"Well this is new" mused Sasuke. "They've only had one date and she's already got him whipped."

"Don't act like you're any better Sasuke. Ino had you whipped before you guys even went out." Said Sakura

"That's not true!" Sasuke huffed.

"Denial, denial, denial, denial" Sakura chimed

"I have to go kill someone" Sasuke growled as he stalked upstairs to his room while Sakura laughed her ass off at his retreating form.

"Sakura where the hell is my fucking ammonium nitrate?" yelled Sasuke

"How the hell should I know you dumbass?" Sakura huffed and stomped up the stairs to help him search for his precious chemical.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he heard his teammates argue downstairs. He didn't understand why they had to be so loud and he didn't really feel like getting in the middle trying to break it up. He wondered if Hinata was any good at massage; he was tense as hell. As he reached his room he was greeted with the sight of Hinata sitting on his floor cleaning her precious silver pistol. Her knee-high boots lay forgotten on the floor next to her jacket and purse. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway grinning. 'She picks locks, she can handle a gun, she's an awesome driver and she's gorgeous. She's perfect' he thought.

"Now how did you get in here?" he asked, slightly startling Hinata. She turned around and smiled.

"Your door was wide open." She giggled as his face fell and he slapped his forehead.

"Yeah I need to remember to lock it more often….Are you okay? You seemed like something was troubling you earlier when we were interrogating Kidomaru." Naruto walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed facing Hinata's back.

"…Scarecrow hasn't told you has he?" The smile fell from Hinata's face. She put her gun down and turned to face Naruto.

"Told me what?"

"Why I came here and how I know him."

"No. Care to share? It might make you feel better."

"You sure? It's a long story." A small smile returned to Hinata's face

"Yeah I think I've got time." Naruto smiled as well.

Silently Kakashi stood next to the door listening to their conversation. 'So Naruto what will you do when you find out who she really is? She's got a lot of baggage kid. Can you carry it all?' He took a drag from his cancer-stick and decided to stick around for a little and step in if anything happened.

"Well let's start with my real name then." Hinata noted the confused look on Naruto's face. "Hi I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuga" Hinata stuck her hand out for a handshake and received the end of a gun.

"So we've had a spy amongst us the whole time. How did you manage to get past all of Mom's background checks?" Naruto was furious now. This whole time he had been falling in love with a spy.

"I'm not a spy Naruto now put your gun down and listen." Hinata hissed

"How can I trust you?" he growled while pressing the gun into her hand harder

"You can't but you can trust me can't you?" Hinata and Naruto turned their heads and saw Kakashi leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets. "She's not a spy Naruto. Your mother knows she's a Hyuga and so do Iruka and Jiraiya." Naruto looked a little more relieved and lowered his gun. "You too Hinata." Naruto turned his head and saw Hinata put a pocketknife back in a black garter hidden under her dress. "She's not just any Hyuga though Naruto. She's the heiress. The one they've been trying to find for seven years."

"This is all true isn't it?" Naruto asked Hinata who just nodded.

"I think Hinata's got it from here. Listen carefully Naruto 'cause it's a lot of information. I'll be downstairs at the bar if you need me." Kakashi stood up straight and walked away.

"Why did you leave all of that. I've seen the Hyuga Estate. It's fucking huge. You could be in the lap of luxury why are you here working for my Mom?" asked Naruto

"Orochimaru tried to force my Dad to sell drugs for him but my Dad always prided himself on staying on the better side of the underground. He made sure that Orochimaru understood by having some guards pour it all in his pool. As you can guess the senator wasn't too happy about that. He sent those four to our house and they captured my Dad and me. They tortured him in front of me until they killed him."

"Where was Kakashi in all of this? He says you're like his daughter. I don't understand how you guys met." Naruto rubbed his temples trying to stop the headache he was getting from all of this new information.

"Kakashi came in after those four left, untied me and drove me to his house. For most of my life Kakashi always took care of me. When my Dad was gone on business or my parents were arguing he would keep me company and make sure it never got to me. I even came up with the name Scarecrow for him. When I was eleven my Dad found out that he was a spy for Tsunade and tried to have him killed. The other bodyguards couldn't bring themselves to do it though so they just dumped him in Old Town where Tsunade would find him."

"Why are you working for my Mom? Why not work somewhere else?"

"It's easier for Scarecrow to keep an eye on me here. There was also more of a chance I'd run into my targets if I was here."

"So you've killed your targets, what now?"

"I'm not done yet. I still need to get to Orochimaru. He ordered for all of this to happen and my Dad won't be properly avenged until he's dead." Hinata picked her gun up again and began shinning it. Naruto eyed her moving hands with peaked interest.

"I see well it's quite late and I'm very tired. I'm gonna need to sleep on all of this info." He stood up and went to a dresser. "Um I was gonna get undressed and go to bed so…"

"Oh don't mind me. Do what you need to do." Hinata went back to cleaning her gun. Naruto closed the drawer he had opened and smirked. He crept over to her and got down on his knees putting their faces only an inch from each other. Hinata stopped cleaning and met his gaze. "Careful, I bite." she whispered.

Naruto chuckled, "What makes you think I mind?" Hinata smiled and Naruto caught her lips in a passionate kiss. His arms slid around her wait and pulled her up onto her knees as well while she put her hands on his cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a lavish office of the top level of a research building in the new part of town sat a middle aged, red headed man. His name was Sasori and he was a plastic surgeon and medical researcher. Everyday Sasori sits in his office planning out procedures to make people "perfect" and every week he makes those peoples' dreams of perfection a reality. Ever since he was a little boy he felt that his calling was to make people beautiful as he had done for himself. Sasori's extraordinary new procedures had all been tested on himself and because of this not a single wrinkle ever entered his face, his eyes never sagged and his hair never grew grey. Despite his age of almost forty-five he looked no older than twenty-five. Tonight however that would all change with the meeting of one Sasuke Uchiha.

A knock reverberated in the quiet office. "Come in!" called Sasori. A young man with raven colored hair and onyx eyes entered the room. "May I help you?"

"Yes I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. I have an appointment." Said the young man with a small smile. (AN: Yeah nighttime is an odd time to have an appointment but I figured sine he has such important clients he would have longer office hours for better availability.)

"Ah Sasuke welcome. I must admit that I had thought you were not coming. You are ten minutes late after all" said Sasori after shaking Sasuke's hand and checking his watch.

Sasuke chuckled awkwardly at this. "I'm sorry but I didn't think ten minutes would be much of a difference."

"Well Sasuke time waits for no man. Most of my patients understand that. I am a busy man and I hope at our next appointment you will remember that. Now what was it you had in mind for your surgery. Surely a young man such as yourself couldn't be looking for a facelift. You're obviously in good shape so it's not liposuction."

"Well doctor I'm not sure if you know this or not but my family has some bad history to it. You may remember from the news that my brother set off an explosion in our estate and killed our whole family. I'm afraid to say that he has threatened my life recently and I need to leave town. I want a brand new face. Something elegant but still masculine."

"Well Sasuke you have come to the right place." Sasori brought out a few charts from his desk and laid them out. "Have you seen the new changes to Senator Orochimaru's face? It's probably my best work yet." Sasuke tensed at the senator's name and nodded but Sasori didn't notice. "We can simply start with a basic rhinoplasty and-" He felt cool metal on his neck. "What is this?"

"Dr. Sasori my employer has deemed you a serious aggravation and has ordered your termination. But first I have some questions."

"W-what d-do you w-want to know?" Sasori was scared now. He had never been hurt his entire life let alone in any life-threatening situations.

"Where are you shipping all of that poison and anesthesia to?"

'Shit!' thought Sasori who was now trembling. "I-it's j-just medical waste. I-it's just being dumped somewhere. I don't know where!"

Sasuke turned him around and punched him in the face. "Tell the truth! Who are you working for?" he shouted.

"W-w-what d-do y-you m-m-mean?" cried Sasori. He could feel that his perfectly botoxed lips had been split and he was now terrified for his life.

Sasuke got real close to his face and glared. "Why is it whenever some do-gooder or the wife of a mayor that opposes the senator comes in they end up in a body bag from supposed anesthesia overdose?"

"Alright, alright. Because I did such a good job on Senator Orochimaru's face work he decided to keep me under his thumb. He's been paying me for poisons for personal use and whenever one of his enemy's comes in for work I'm supposed to get rid of them by overdosing them. Please, please don't kill me!"

"Sorry no can do." Sasuke lifted the shaking man into his chair and pulled a roll of duck tape from his pocket. After securing the crying surgeon down and setting the timer on the bombs attached he went outside to deal with the receptionist. Seeing no one he tensed and scanned his surroundings. From an open window he heard sirens and cars pulling up. 'Shit!' he shouted in his head as he headed for the emergency stairwell. However behind the door was not the escape root he hoped for. He was met with the sight of a deathly pale man with equally pale hair pulling an ivory handled knife from the back of the receptionist. Everything from his suit to his ivory cufflinks were pure snow white making him look like the angel of death.

"This was not a wise move Uchiha." The man's voice sent a chill down Sasuke's back from its lack of emotion.

"Kimmimaro" he whispered.

"The senator is not pleased with your groups' interference with his business ventures. I'm afraid that as his loyal servant I have no choice but to kill you." Before he could react Sasuke was on his ass against the back wall with a broken nose. He looked up to see the pale man walking towards him with a perfectly blank expression. Sasuke looked around for any means of escape and saw his last hope; his detonator and gun lay only a few feet behind Kimmimaro.

Sasuke got up, wiped the blood from his nose and rushed at Kimmimaro with a barrage of punches and kicks. Sasuke had hoped to push his opponent back by landing a few good hits but it seemed the other way around. The deathly pale man was anything besides sickly. He either dodged Sasuke's punches and kicks or knocked them away with seemingly the flick of his hand. In the end Sasuke ended up panting and slightly dizzy from blood loss while Kimmimaro was unharmed. Kimmimaro delivered a swift kick to Sasuke's jaw and knocked him to the ground once again.

"My, my you are so unlike your brother" toned Kimmimaro as he stood over Sasuke's panting form.

"How do you know Itachi?" spat Sasuke

"Don't you know? Everyone works for the Senator even the mighty Akatsuki. I myself have taken on your infamous sibling and lost. He was strong and that sharingan contraption of his is really something." Sasuke tried to get up but was quickly pushed back down by Kimmimaro's foot. "If you cannot beat me how can you hope to avenge your family?" Sasuke tried to get up once more but ended up groaning on the ground when Kimmimaro stomped his foot hard on his chest. "You have a fighting spirit and that is something I rarely see in my victims. Today I shall defy my master's wishes and give you a chance to live. I believe with some work you could pose a good challenge." He pulled a gun from a pocket inside his suit jacket. He shot Sasuke in the arm and abdomen. Kimmimaro bent down and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Itachi and his partner Kisame are going to your headquarters tonight. If you can get there and save your family before they get to them you will have proved me right." He got up and grabbed Sasuke's fallen detonator. He entered an elevator and spoke once more before the door closed, "Don't disappoint me Sasuke or I will come swiftly to you with no mercy."

Sasuke could only stare at the closed elevator door in shock. The pain from his bruised ribs and bullet wounds combined with the blood loss made his head fuzzy and he could hardly contemplate the fact that the beeping of the timer's had started. As the room started to spin a loud scream of terror brought him back and he focused on willing his battered body towards the elevators. Once inside one, after stopping to get his gun, he willed it to go faster. 'I have to get there! I won't let him take away this family too!' "Come on! Come on! Yes!" The door opened to reveal the deserted lobby. The police cars had for some lucky reason driven away leaving Sasuke a clean get away. He groaned while pulling himself up from the elevator floor and staggered out of the building before the top level exploded sending glass everywhere. He hailed a cab and got in the back. "Take me to _Tsunade's Glass Menagerie_ in Old Town" he said.

"Whoa buddy have you looked at yourself recently. The only place I'm taking you is a hospital!" said the cabby

Sasuke pressed his gun to the back of the man's head for extra incentive. "Look I don't have a whole lot of time! So take me there damnit and make it fast before you get a bullet in your fucking head!"

"Alright! Alright!" The cabby sped off nearly causing a car crash in the process. Sasuke sighed and slumped back into the seat checking his bullet wounds and testing out the tenderness of his ribs.

'This is gonna be a long night'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's eyes shot open as he awoke in a cold sweat. He sat up and shook his head before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and looked at himself in the mirror. In it he saw his friends faces flash.

"Naruto?"

He turned around to see Hinata sitting up with the covers wrapped around her. He smiled and walked back over to the bed. "Sorry did I wake you up?"

"It's ok, is something wrong?" He saw the concern shinning in her pale eyes.

"You know you never told me how you got your eyes that color."

"Don't try to change the subject that way. Now tell me what's wrong." Hinata folded her arms and fixed him with a hard stare.

Naruto sighed seeing he wouldn't get out of this easily. "I often get these dreams where they talk to me. It always ends up with a replay of their death or an image of how they probably died." Seeing Hinata was confused he pointed to a sun shaped tattoo on the right side of his ribcage. In the middle of the sun _Thank You_ was written and each ray was a person's name.

"Who are all of these people?" Hinata traced her finger over them and called them out. "Kiba 'Mutt' Inuzuka and Akamaru?"

"They were all on my team. The second generation of Team 7. They're all dead. Kiba was a tracking specialist and Akamaru was his dog and best friend in the world. They were on a stake out and they got captured. The sick fucks thought it would be funny to toy around with Akamaru before they killed him and it drove Kiba insane. He tried to take them all on at once and ended up dead."

"Shino 'Bugsy' Aburame?"

"Shino was kind of a jack of all trades. He was smart and really quiet so he made a good spy. He developed these tiny cameras and microphones that were shaped liked beetles and that's where he got the name Bugsy. He was a good sharp shooter, could handle heavier artillery and knives. He sacrificed himself so we could all get out before Sasuke blew up the building."

"Rock 'Green Beast' Lee?" Hinata giggled a little at that.

"Oh Lee was a hoot! He was all hand-to-hand combat. Any martial arts you could think of he was expert at it. His Dad was in the original team and before he passed they would always run around shouting about the springtime of youth and the flames of youth. God I wanted to kill him myself sometimes. He actually got a disease though. It tore away at his muscle tissue until he couldn't walk and then he couldn't use his arms and then he became completely paralyzed so much so that he couldn't move his lungs and suffocated."

"Shikamaru 'lazy ass' Nara?"

"Shika was a certified genius. I believe his IQ was equal if not higher than Einstein's. He didn't really do field work 'cause he was so lazy. He made plans, designed weapons, helped Sasuke with new formulas that kind of stuff. He lived with an original Team 7 member named Asuma."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Kurenai's husband!"

"Yeah. When he heard he died he kind of went off. He found the bastard that did it and just when he thought he finally killed him the fucker gets him with his back turned. He's the only killer we didn't get personally."

"Who was it?"

"You should know, you killed him in your room."

Hinata tensed. "…I'm sorry. If Scarecrow had told me I would have never gone out with Hidan."

"Hey, hey it's ok. You didn't know and I'm just glad he's finally dead. I'm sure Kurenai thanks you as well. You wanna read the last one?"

"Chouji Akimichi. I don't understand that makes it eight members not counting Scarecrow. I thought there were only seven members."

Naruto's face-hardened and he closed his eyes. "Chouji wasn't an actual member. He worked in the kitchen. He was an awesome guy and one of my best friends. One day I went with him to the grocery store just 'cause I was bored. Some blond Akatsuki member recognized me and tried to catch me off guard. Chouji saw him coming after me and stepped in the way of his knife. He was dead almost immediately. I-I still haven't found him yet. It was my fault. If I had just stayed at home he would still be here."

"Naruto stop!" Naruto turned his head and met Hinata's furious gaze. "You shouldn't blame yourself for any of these deaths. You couldn't have done anything to save Chouji. How could you have known an Akatsuki was there?"

"I know but-" Hinata silenced him with a kiss.

"In your line of work you've got no room for regrets, no chance to blame yourself and no time to look back. All you can do is try to keep yourself sane and honor their memory by living as much as you can. Now come back to bed."

Naruto chuckled, "Yes dear." He leaned in for a kiss and then stopped.

Hinata tensed, "What is it?" she whispered.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, what did it sound like?"

Naruto got up and went to his closet pulling out a rifle and sticking his two 9x19mm guns in the back of his pants. "It sounded like glass breaking and then I heard some thumps. I'm gonna go check it out." Naruto went out in the hall and checked for danger. Hinata grabbed his red shirt from the ground and put it on. She got her gun, some extra bullets from the closet and joined him outside. "Hey I need you to go downstairs with Kakashi and my Dad. They should be in the control room near the back. And be safe ok? I don't need another sunbeam on my chest!" He gave her a quick kiss and jogged quietly down the hall.

'Be careful love.' She heard a creak behind her and turned around with her gun out in front. "Show yourself!"

AN: Oooooo cliffhanger! Sorry but I had to. Next time we'll see Itachi, Kisame and some new people. Will Sasuke make it? Who's breaking in downstairs? Who was behind Hinata? Find out next chapter and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, so many tears!

Chapter 6

Last Time:

He gave her a quick kiss and jogged quietly down the hall. 'Be careful love.' She heard a creak behind her and turned around with her gun out in front. "Show yourself!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Show yourself!" shouted Hinata

"Whoa there Hinata! I'm not gonna hurt you!" said Jiraiya as he stepped from the shadows with an extension cord wrapped around his shoulder.

"Oh Mr. Jiraiya I'm sorry."

"No it's ok. Kakashi wasn't kidding when he said you were quite the little spitfire. He didn't mention that you had such a great body to go with that great spirit." He said while looking he body up and down several times. (AN: Remember she's only wearing underwear, Naruto's red button up shirt and her boots and Jiraiya is a pervert so…...)

Hinata rolled her eyes at his obvious lecherousness. "Yes, well, what are doing up here? I thought you would be downstairs with Scarecrow and Iruka."

"I was but Tsunade asked me set up some more cameras on the fire-escape. I'm on my way down right now. Where's Naruto?"

"He heard something that sounded like glass breaking and went to go check it out. He told me to go downstairs."

"Well allow me to escort you milady." Jiraiya moved to the side of the stairs and waved his hand to show her that she could go first. Hinata giggled and curtsied before heading downstairs. Meanwhile Jiraiya resisted the urge to pinch her butt, which wasn't helped by the way her hips swayed as she walked. Just as he was about to crack they reached the control room. There Kakashi and Iruka watched several monitors that displayed the key entrance points of the building. Jiraiya scooted around Hinata and sat next to Sakura who was trying to make her skirt cover more of her legs while loading an Uzi pistol.

"I see you and Naruto made up," said Kakashi not taking his eyes off the monitors.

"What gave you that idea? Maybe I stole this shirt from him." Kakashi rolled his eyes and hned in response. "Careful you might wake up as Sasuke if you keep that up."

"Hinata you can sit on my lap if you want. We kinda ran out of chairs." Offered Sakura. Hinata smiled and did just that much to Jiraiya's glee.

'Let's see what else we can get these pretty ladies to do!' Jiraiya lecherously thought. He made a show of loading a convenient pistol and spilling a couple bullets under the desk in front of him. "Aw damn! Could someone help me get these my back has been killing me?"

"Oh sure Mr. Jiraiya. Sakura could you help me?" Without waiting for a response Hinata got up and then crouched down to search for the runaway bullets; giving Jiraiya a spectacular view of her tiny black panties and garter. Sakura sighed and joined her showing Jiraiya the hot pink thong she wore under Kurenai's skirt. Jiraiya grinned and couldn't suppress the urge anymore.

Iruka heard the bullets fall and Jiraiya's dumb plea for help. Turning to help the old man he saw something that made his eyes go wide. Obviously forgetting who Sakura and Hinata were Jiraiya was reaching for their exposed behinds. He tried to warn him, "No Jiraiya don—" A yell pierced the relative silence in the room. Jiraiya had slapped Hinata and Sakura's asses and received two guns at his head and a knife between his ring and middle finger.

"Why you perverted old windbag! How dare you!" shouted Sakura

"What the hell were you thinking?" said Kakashi in a low and dangerous voice. His visible eye had flames of rage burning in it.

"Hey I'm only a man! What did you expect me to do when they were practically screaming 'Spank me!' in my ears? Well?"

"You're lucky my rage affected my aim old man!" hissed Hinata. Jiraiya gulped and put his hands up as a sign of defeat.

"Try that again and you are so dead! I don't care what Tsunade says." Said Sakura and she lowered her gun and made her way back to her chair with Hinata. Kakashi punched Jiraiya on the top of the head but also returned to his chair silently.

'Dodged a bullet there!' sighed Jiraiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto heard the arguing downstairs and laughed mentally. Since he left Hinata he had looked through almost every empty room and talked to most of the girls that were there for the night. No one had seen anything but a few had heard the thumps and pointed him in Ino and Temari's direction where he was headed now. Suddenly he heard the thumps again. They came from Ino's rooms. Cocking his shotgun, he held it at his side and stealthily approached the door. As he reached it someone opened it from the inside effectively smashing Naruto's face with it and leaving him cursing on the floor.

"Whoops! Let's see who I hit." A tall man with dyed blue hair, very pointy teeth and bugged eyes stepped from the room and saw Naruto on the ground. "Oh look who it is! It's the mighty Kitsune, knocked on his ass by a door!" Kisame laughed and moved out of the way for another man dressed in the same black suit, red shirt and red tie combination as Kisame. He had long black hair and equally dark eyes. Ino walked before him with a knife at her neck.

Naruto looked up and beheld Ino with a man he had never met but looked very familiar and his favorite sushi chef. "Hoshi! What the hell are you doing here? You do realize we have a front door and we don't open for a few hours right?"

"Naruto it's Kisame and I'm actually not here for expensive pussy. We do however need something else that only you can provide."

"Tell us where the Hyuga heiress is and we'll let your whore friend here go." Said the dark haired man in an emotionless voice. Without thinking, Naruto immediately fired his shotgun at Itachi's head that dodged it anyway. To prove his earlier stated point Itachi pressed his knife a little harder and allowed a tiny drop of blood to trickle down Ino's neck. "Careful Uzumaki. You don't want her to get hurt do you?"

Naruto sighed and put his gun down. "Fine she's asleep downstairs." He turned around and lead the two men to the stairs only turning once to make sure Ino was ok and that they were following.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Jiraiya

"We're not really in the mood for your senile paranoia right now so why don't you shut up." Huffed Sakura.

"No it sounded like a gunshot."

"Naruto!" Hinata jolted up and jumped behind Kakashi and Iruka. "Quickly check all the cameras upstairs. Focus on the ones near the rooms especially any with easy access windows." As she thought a corner monitor displayed Naruto on the ground in front of two Akatsuki one of which had Ino as a hostage.

"What's he doing why is he leading them somewhere?" asked Iruka

"He's not." Kakashi received a few stares. "See how he left his gun there? Naruto would never leave a loaded gun for his enemies to use on him. He also never misses. That shot was a signal." He turned to Iruka. "Go tell Tsunade and warn the girls. He wants us to ambush them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto silently lead Kisame and Itachi towards the control room. He was relieved to see it was deserted but that disappeared when he saw Hinata asleep in a chair. He hoped the others had figured out his signal and this was all just part of a plan.

"Alright here she is now release Ino." Said Naruto.

"Good job brat here's your stupid slut!" said Kisame. Itachi released Ino and went to grab Hinata's sleeping form as Naruto checked Ino's neck. Suddenly Kisame was gasping for air as Jiraiya strangled him with a belt. Itachi turned quickly and was then met with a punch from Kakashi as he jumped from a closet. Kisame reached behind his head and pressed something on his back. Jiraiya started shaking and ended up unconscious on the floor. Kisame flipped off his jacket to reveal a long billy club like object. He jumped back a couple feet as Naruto charged at him allowing Ino to run to Sakura who had hidden behind the bar.

Back in the control room Hinata had finally opened her eyes when the fights broke out. Now she was aiming her gun at Itachi but having great difficulty because he and Kakashi kept moving and switching places in various attempts to dodge and land hits. Finally she simply fired a shot and it lucky got Itachi's arm giving Kakashi the upper hand. But as he was going to the fallen Itachi to give the final blow a sharp pain seized his chest and he had to stop and gasp for air. He started to tremble and dropped to his knees wheezing for air. 'Shit not now!' ran through Hinata's head as she rushed to her fallen father figure's side. He started coughing a blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Itachi took advantage of her turned back to knock her out with a quick jab to the neck with his unwounded hand. He picked her up and slung her over her shoulder before he steadily walked towards the front giving Kisame time to finish up.

Up near the bar Naruto was in a losing fight. All he could do was dodge the large man's swings hoping to not find out what would happened if that club struck his head. 'Judging from what happened to Uncle Jiraiya' he thought, 'that club gives and electric shock when the button is pushed and it makes contact with the body. Well this'll be fun!' Dodging another strike Naruto decided to try something risky and grabbed the club as it swung past him. He felt a sharp jolt in his hand but the change in motion had propelled Kisame closer to him and allowed Naruto to deck him in the face sending him stumbling backwards into the bar with a bloody nose. With great aim he threw two knives from his pocket and nailed Kisame in his place by his shirt.

Itachi observed a pinkette and a blonde who were watching Naruto and Kisame's fight from behind and open closet door. He had decidedly been watching to make sure they didn't pull anything funny and that Kisame had time for his fun. But when he saw the pinkette aiming a mini bazooka at is partner he pulled out an Uzi pistol and aimed for her head.

Ino had been rubbing her sore neck and cheering Naruto on in her head next to Sakura. She moved over giving her best friend space when she saw her pulling out her mini bazooka 'Baby' at the bar. Then she heard a gun cocking. She turned her head slightly and what she saw scared her like nothing else had. The pony tailed man known as Itachi, the man that killed her love's whole family was standing in front of Kakashi who was sprawled on the ground in pain with Hinata over his shoulder and a gun aimed for Sakura.

Sakura was focusing on finding the perfect opening to blow the bar and the Akatsuki to high hell when she felt Ino suddenly hug her back. Before she could yell at her to get off she felt Ino's body spasm and then wetness on her shirt. Tears leaked from her eyes and she didn't even have to look back to confirm it. Ino, her best friend no her sister was dead. In her sadness and rage she inadvertently pulled the trigger on Baby as she turned to try and shake the life back into her friend.

Kisame heard something flying and in just enough time tore away from the bar and joined Naruto in flight as it blew up setting the wall and stools on fire from the alcohol. The sprinklers went off dowsing the fire and allowing Kisame and Itachi to run out the front door and down the side alley.

"Sakura what the—oh no" Naruto caught sight of Sakura crying over Ino's limp form. "Shit! Sakura I need you to go around the other side and cut them off! Please!" He himself got up and ran threw the front door in pursuit.

Sakura looked up and nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. She obeyed but once outside she realized she had no weapon. As she turned back to the door she felt a sharp pinch on the back of her neck and then saw darkness. A man dresses in all black so he could blend into the darkness checked her pulse to make sure she was out and then signaled for his team to continue forward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Son of a bitch give her back!" Naruto held his 9x19mm gun at Itachi's head. For some reason he really didn't care about the pair had stopped and had their up. Then a pair of headlight lit up the alley showing dozens of men clad in all black with AK47s at the ready.

A man dressed in a pure white suit and shirt stepped out of a black stretch limousine. His long brown hair cascaded over his shoulder and his steel grey eyes glowed with the headlights. "Actually why don't you give her to us?" His voice held no emotion except for a faint trace of rage giving Itachi a run for his money.

"What is this just capture Hinata day!" shouted Naruto.

"What are you doing here Hyuga?" said Itachi

"Why I'm here to get our heiress back. This is no longer your mission Akatsuki, Uchiha. Why don't we talk in the car? Boys get rid of the blonde bring the Akatsuki and the Uchiha." He turned and entered his limo, Itachi and Kisame following.

"Hey the Akatsuki has a name and it's Kisame!" shouted Kisame as the door was shut in his face and he was directed to a silver Mercedes instead.

Naruto did not like his odds; he was surrounded by armed Hyuga henchmen on all sides with no possible escape. 'Might as well go down fighting' he thought before he made a mad dash for the side door. He heard no shots and thought he might make it before the closest thugs hit him hard in the head with the butt of his AK47 effectively knocking him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seconds after the Hyugas left a taxi pulled in front of the _Menagerie_ and Sasuke stumbled out clutching his sides. The taxi driver yelled about payment but Sasuke just flipped him off and entered the building. On the outside all had seemed calm but when he got inside and was immediately dowsed in water he knew something had happened. Looking around he saw that the bar was decimated and saw Baby on the floor in front of an open closet.

"Sakura!" he called, "Naruto?" he moved the closet door and his heart lurched. Ino lay on the floor in a puddle of blood, her eyes open and glassy the life gone from them. "Oh God!" He sunk to the floor tears pouring from his eyes. "No Ino! No! Why? WHY?" He cradled her head in his lap and smoothed her head. A sharp intake of breath caught his attention and he looked down the corridor and beheld Kakashi struggling to crawl down the hall. "Kakashi where're Naruto and Sakura?" Kakashi pointed towards the back door and then the front. "Are they alive?" Kakashi made no indication so Sasuke hoped for the best. He heard running and looked to the side at the staircase.

"Oh God honey what happened?" Tsunade stood at the base of the stairs in her robe with Iruka behind her. She ran over and hugged her sobbing son.

"I don't know. I just got back from my solo and found the place like this." He saw Iruka dialing the phone and talking to a 911 operator as he got Kakashi into a chair and ran to find his extra medication. (AN: If you're not from this region 911 is for an ambulance/police/firemen all that stuff.) "Do you know?"

"No, not really. A while ago your Dad came upstairs and warned me that Kakashi and them were planning an ambush on some Akatsuki that broke in. We gathered the girls in a room and waited for the fight to end. We thought since it was just two they'd be able to handle it on their own." Tears started pooling in her eyes and trickling down.

"Tsunade! Naruto and Sakura are okay!" shouted Iruka. After giving Kakashi his pills he had run through the alley and found them knocked out but alive. "It looks like they just got knocked out but Sakura's starting to wake up. Jiraiya's fine too, I don't know what happened to him though." He joined Tsunade in hugging their son and his love on the floor letting their tears fall and mix with Ino's blood on the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You had no right to interfere Hyuga!" shouted Kisame. "This was our mission not yours!"

"Really? Because I received word straight from the Senator to intercept you and bring her here. The only reason you're still here is so you can deliver your report and get paid." The Hyuga man's eyes flared with rage at the tall Akatsuki. The fireplace he stood in front of cast shadows making his normally grey eyes look black and fierce. Shadows danced like little devils on the pure white walls of the Hyuga's mansions' Hiashi Memorial living room.

"There's really no need for the fuss Neji." Said Itachi

"Don't even think we're that familiar Uchiha!" Neji hissed.

Hinata despised her place in the room. It brought back memories that to this day still haunted her dreams. She once again was tied to a chair in the room where her father was killed. A woman a year older than Hinata was at her feet cleaning some of the scrapes she had received from flying debris from the explosion. Deciding the arguing was boring she started to make conversation.

"Well TenTen I see you married Neji. I always told you he liked you."

TenTen blushed, "Yeah well I guess you were right."

"Do I have any nieces or nephews that I owe Christmas gifts and birthday money?"

TenTen chuckled, "A nephew. He's three months old next week. Hiashi after your father."

Hinata smiled sadly. "How nice"

"Have you got yourself a husband? Boyfriend?"

"Not a boyfriend per say but…" Hinata's smile brightened. "…I think I love him Ten."

"Oh Hinata!" TenTen hugs Hinata as tears start to leak from her eyes. Suddenly the door is thrown open and a tall, thin man with pale skin and long black hair strides in with four bodyguards. His dark black pin striped suit stands out against the white walls and makes his skin look even paler giving him a ghostly look.

"TenTen go check on Hiashi!" said Neji. Without a word she rose and glided out of the door only pausing to sneer at the senator.

"Good evening to you to Mrs. Hyuga" he greeted almost too sweetly. "Neji your wife is certainly the little charmer."

"I'm sorry sir. She's still recovering from a hard birth, she gets irritable sometimes especially at night."

"No, no it's quite alright. I understand it must be quite troublesome to have random people start rushing through your house at this ghastly hour. Now where is our guest of honor?" He spotted Hinata trying to kill him with her eyes from her chair in front of the fireplace. "Ah there she is!" He walked up and bent over so he was eye level with her. "How are you my dear? Has Kakashi been treating you good all these years? Although with how well you've matured I'm sure any man would." His eyes raked up and down her body stopping at her large bust for several moment.

"You evil son of a bitch how dare you enter this room?" she spat.

Orochimaru's smiling face became serious. "That's a lot of rage you've got there. I understand where it comes from too. My own parent's were killed in front of my eyes."

"Of course! It's not like you can shoot with your eyes close right?" SMACK! Hinata got slapped in the face for that. Neji visibly flinched as the sound reverberated in the large room and looked the other way.

"How dare you bring him up! Where did you hear that?" He got right into her face now. Hinata matched his infuriated gaze with her own. He stood up and walked a few steps away from her sitting down in a vacant armchair. He crossed one leg over the other and rested his head between his thumb and pointer finger. "Since you've obviously been contrary to family secrets you must know everything about my siblings' little operation." Hinata averted her gaze to the floor. "Where are they planning to hide?" silence, "You don't know." Hinata shook her head. "They're not planning to go anywhere are they? They're coming after me aren't they? Hinata looked up, eyes wide with surprise. "You know you've disappointed me a little bit." He got up and started walking about the room. "Your emotions flitter across your face like slide show making it very easy to judge the truth. Unlike your cousin here and your dearly departed father. The perfect Hyuga mask is that not what it's called? Where no emotion besides an undertone of rage or in your father's case hysteria is shown. A voice with no emotion and finally a rock solid barrier around yourself into which no one can get through." He stopped as he got to Neji and observed the calm face that stared back before continuing on and stopping in front of Hinata. "Now listen hear you little bitch I'll give you two minutes to tell me what my sister is planning or I'll send my best men to kill whatever little friends you have down at that God forsaken place."

"Ok, ok!" Hinata's head shot up with pleading eyes. "Just come a little closer I'll only trust you with this information.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three dark figures ran up the long driveway. The clouds moved from in front of the full moon shining light and illuminating orange, pink and silver blurs running. After the ambulance had arrived and Sasuke had been convinced to go with Tsunade and Iruka to the hospital, Kakashi roused Sakura and Naruto to prepare to get Hinata back. Because of the high chance of ambush the three teammates now sported Kevlar vests over their customary suits and shotguns at the ready in front of them as they ran. When they reached the door Kakashi signaled for Sakura and Naruto to hide behind the bushes nearby. He was about to open the door when a young woman with brown hair in two buns at the top of her head opened it for him.

She noticed his silver hair and said, "You're Kakashi aren't you? And Team 7?" She looked out into the darkness and saw two dark shapes hiding behind bushes.

"Yes. You're TenTen. You used to have play-dates with Hinata and Neji."

"Please come with me. You have to save Hinata. My husband is in the white living room."

"Thank you. Kitsune, Slug let's go!" Kakashi and Sakura ran inside but TenTen stopped Naruto.

"Be careful. Orochimaru is here."

A grave look covered Naruto's sunglass bedecked face. "Thanks" He ran off down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru inched closer and bent over to listen to what Hinata had to say. She clicked a button on the back of one of her boots with the other foot and a spiked edge came out. He turned his head so his ear was closer and Hinata smirked; he just made her goal so much easier. She swiftly delivered a round about kick to Orochimaru's face with the spiked heel effectively slashing his eyes and blinding him. Orochimaru screeched in agony and stumbled back clutching his face.

"Ha! Take that you sick fuck! Like I'd ever tell you anything!" Hinata laughed at his pain as a guard rushed to his aid when he tripped over a white autumn.

"Kill the bitch!" he hissed.

A guard went to shoot Hinata but was intercepted by Neji's fist. "Hold on! That wasn't part of the deal Orochimaru! You said that in exchange for interrogating her we would get her location and be able to keep her with no interference from you!" Suddenly the lights went out and the dying fire created less and less light before it extinguished.

"What's going on?" yelled Neji

"Hell if I know! This is your house so you must have planned this!" shouted Kisame

"I did no such thing! How do I know you aren't doing this Akatsuki?" Neji replied.

"You go get the helicopter prepped we need to get him to a hospital right now!" A bodyguard shouted as he hefted a moaning Orochimaru up and slightly dragged him out of the door surrounded by the rest.

"Fuck! Itachi where are you?" Kisame searched around wildly trying to locate his missing partner in the almost complete darkness. Neji groaned and ran out the door to see what happened to the lights.

Hinata searched as well until she felt a slight pulling sensation on her arms. She looked the side and briefly saw Itachi's face when a hole in a cloud appeared. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Shh! I need you to deliver something to my brother." Itachi whispered as he worked on cutting through the thick rope.

"Sasuke? Why?"

"All is not as it seems. There are people more dangerous than Orochimaru out there. They are trying to control the country and Tsunade and Jiraiya are the only people standing up to them." He finally got through the ropes and Hinata rubbed her wrists.

"What do you mean? Tsunade and Jiraiya only have jurisdiction in this city and at their height only this quarter of the country."

"Exactly. With them in the way the people I speak of can't reach their goal. With them dead and their successors gone their contacts will lowly disappear and nothing will stand in their way. I need you to give this to Sasuke." He pulled out a small disk and put it in her hand.

"Itachi I'm serious where the hell are you?"

The doors slammed open and three lights shined as they moved around. Itachi moved to get up but was stopped by Hinata's hand. "One last question what's with your eyes? Why are they red?"

"That's something for Sasuke and Sasuke alone to find out." He joined Kisame and they jumped through the window and ran to the helicopter that was about to leave.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto!" Hinata ran and captured Naruto in a loving embrace. "You came for me?"

Naruto gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Of course baby. You know I wouldn't leave you up here. Now where's that stoic ass that stole you earlier?"

"My cousin Neji? I'm not sure. But look he'll probably return with bodyguards though so we need to get out of here."

"Right! Let's go guys!" Naruto grabbed her hand and joined Sakura and Kakashi in a mad dash for freedom. A pair of brown eyes shined in the darkness, smiling at the joy that covered Hinata's face and she followed the blonde. TenTen turned around and headed for the nursery to check on her baby once again. Once there she saw her son in the arms of her husband sound asleep.

"Are you mad?" she asked quietly

"So it was you that cut the power. Neji rocked a bit in the rocker. "I'm not mad. I just wish I could have actually spent some time with her. I haven't seen her in thirteen years Ten."

"Yeah….maybe when everything dies down she'll finally come back."

"No Ten I think the next time I see her will be staring up from the pits of hell as she floats through the gates of heaven with that blonde idiot of hers." He smiled sadly and TenTen and went back to rocking their son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sharp beeping awoke him from his slumber. 'Damn alarm clock!' He felt really sore and he figured it was from the awkward position he felt himself in. His eyes cracked open and through his blurry vision he saw blue walls. 'Blue walls good. Maybe it was all a dream. But if it was where's Ino?' He turned his head slightly and saw a pale arms draped next to his own. 'There she is.'

"Ino" he whispered

"Sasuke?" a voice broke the silence.

'That's not Ino's voice.' He opened his eyes more and vision started to clear. He saw pink hair not blonde. He started to panic, 'Maybe they saved her!' He looked around some more but he saw Kakashi, Iruka and Tsunade in armchairs, Naruto and Hinata curled up on a couch and Jiraiya in the only other bed not Ino. 'No! No! God damnit no!' Tears started to pool in his eyes again and he formed a fist with his hand.

"Sasuke are you alright?" He turned his head and saw Sakura staring at him with worry shining in her big green eyes.

He wiped his tears before anyone else saw. "Yeah Sakura. I'll be okay. You?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "I'll live."

"I see you guys got Hinata back. I'm sure the idiot is happy."

"Yeah she's safe and sound."

"Good morning everyone! Ah Sasuke you're awake! Good this means you'll be better in no time." Shizune came in with a cheery attitude and immediately brightened the mood in the room. "Your vitals look good and you heart rate's fine. You should be able to leave in a few days which is more than I can say for the big lug over there." She pointed to Jiraiya and scribbled something on a chart.

"Oh Shizune you're here! I didn't even hear you enter." Tsunade said sarcastically as she begrudgingly awoke.

Shizune giggled and walked over to Kakashi. She shook his shoulder and he jolted awake reaching for a gun in the back of his pants. "Whoa there big boy. I just need to check your airways and see if your medication is doing its job. So strip off the jacket and shirt and sit up straight." Shizune commenced with the check up as the final two people in the room awoke. Naruto stretched and yawned causing Hinata to tumble off of his chest and onto the floor.

"Hinata! I'm sorry! I forgot you were there." He joined her on the floor and kissed her in apology. She accepted and energetically returned the kiss.

"Get a room!" said Sasuke

Naruto broke away for a moment to say, "That's a good idea would you mind leaving for a bit?" and then went back to Hinata's lips.

"Naruto get off that poor girl now! We need to have a meeting." Said Tsunade grumpily. She heard Iruka snore next to her and she slapped him awake. Naruto grumbled but got off the floor and helped a giggling Hinata onto her feet.

"Well how bad is it Shizune?" asked Kakashi in a low voice as every one crowded around Sasuke and Sakura.

Shizune smiled sadly. "It's not looking good. Your cancer has become very aggressive. Your meds aren't gonna work much longer, they're already weakening." Kakashi quietly buttoned his shirt back up and stared solemnly at Hinata who was giggling at something Naruto had said. "…You don't have long….Would you like to tell them?"

"No, they don't need to know. Shizune that girl has fussed over me for thirteen years now. I don't wanna make her worry anymore than she already does." He pulled out a cigarette from is pocket and put it in his mouth. He was about to light it when an extra cigarette surprised him by joining the flame. He looked up and caught Shizune taking a drag and sighing.

"Don't tell anyone yeah? I'm supposed to be all about health after all." Kakashi nodded his head and took long drag himself.

"Oi Shizune!" called Naruto. "Could you give us an update on this bastard please? I wanna try and speed up the death process." Sakura smacked him in the back of the head for that and told him not to talk about Sasuke that way. Sasuke smirked when Naruto clutched his head in pain.

"Ha! It's what you get idiot!"

"Why you bastard! I should ring your emo neck!"

"Alright, alright! Naruto there's no need for that." Shizune butted in and decided to save her patient. "Well Sasuke here should be fine in a few days. Jiraiya however will be out for much longer. He still hasn't woken up as you can plainly see but he's suffered no internal injury. However the electric charge that entered his body has shocked his system pretty bad. He'll need some therapy to make sure he can use all his limbs properly. I'd say two weeks after he wakes up."

"Thank you so much Shizune. Is there anything else?" asked Iruka

Shizune glanced at Kakashi quickly. "Well I hate to bring this up but Ino's funeral will have to be planned." She saw the sadness enter everyone's faces and Sasuke squeeze Sakura's hand. "We have a consultant here that will help you with everything you need. Again I'm really sorry but we can't keep her body very long." She turned and left the odd family to a moment with themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain poured in icy sheets and sun was blocked behind dark grey clouds. Perfect weather for the bleak occasion. Friends and family had gathered to mourn for Ino together. The wake had touched on every key point of Ino's persona; her good and her bad. Sakura delivered a speech that brought everyone to tears. She talked about how they had met and every obstacle they had overcome together even how Ino had sacrificed her life for her.

In the graveyard it was a small sea of black umbrellas. They parted to allow Ino's true family through. Sasuke lead the way with Sakura and Naruto at his side and Tsunade and Iruka trailing behind. After the casket was lowered Naruto squeezed Sasuke's shoulder and walked away to join Hinata under and umbrella.

"Uzumaki" Naruto turned to see a redhead with aqua eyes walking up to him.

"Gaara I didn't think you would make it" Naruto hugged his old friend

"I am deeply grieved for your loss."

"Thanks man"

"However I must speak to you about other matters" Gaara's small, sad smile turned serious

"Like what?"

"I must insist that my sister come back to our city. I know being Mayor it will be hard to hide her past but I really must have her home. You've been attacked twice in the last week or so and I can't risk her safety. And look I trust you with my life but she and my brother are all I have left. I need to protect them. I hope you understand." He gave Naruto another hug and then walked off to his sobbing sister.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata worried about her love

"I'm fine. Let's go back home. I haven't had a good rest in awhile."

"What about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"It's best we give them some time."

Back at Ino's grave sight Sasuke laid a bouquet of lilies down. He stared down at the silver promise ring he still wore and started to tremble. Eventually his knees gave out and he succumbed to all of the pent up sadness from the past few days. Suddenly he felt something cradling his head and looked up. Sakura sat beside him shushing him and smoothing his hair. He hugged her waist and cried into her black dress.

"Shh. Don't worry Sasuke. I promise I'll always be here to take care of you." Sakura soothed as tears poured down her cheeks and mixed with the raindrops.

AN: Wow I was actually tearing up while writing some of these scenes probably because I listened to really sad music to help me write. Try listening to "We Are Broken" or "When It Rains" by Paramore when you read the funeral scene or Ino's death it'll definitely make you sad. Anyway the story is wrapping up and I only foresee about three more chapters. So as always please review/comment they're like my anti-drug.


	7. Chapter 7

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 7

"Be careful you incompetent fool!" An irate Orochimaru shoved a near tears nurse off of himself as she tried to change the bandages that covered his eyes. She mumbled an apology as she ran out of the room to which he growled in response. To say he was in a pissy mood was an understatement. Thanks to a certain Sasuke Uchiha his normal doctor Sasori was now dead and he was forced to employ a general health doctor whom he felt had probably bought his degree from the internet.

"Pein I want the bitch found and killed! I want her head on a fucking platter for what she's done to me!" raged the blind senator.

A man with spiky reddish hair watched calmly as Orochimaru raged on. "Sir" Orochimaru turned his head towards the sound of the man's voice. "They're bound to want revenge for her kidnapping and the death of the blonde hooker." He fingered one of the many piercings in his ear. "Why not let them come to you? I can assure your protection as you are transferred and during your recovery. Why not set a little trap?" The end of Pein's mouth turned up slightly as the senator grinned evilly.

"Of course. Call Zabuza and his little puppet back from wherever we sent them."

"We sent them down south sir."

"Ah yes, the swamp"

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes" Orochimaru's grin grew, twisted, and gained an insane look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Our intelligence tells us that tomorrow at eleven o'clock AM Senator Orochimaru will be moved to his private recovery suite at the top of his office building, here." A red dot appeared on a screen that showed a picture of a large office building. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi sat in front of the screen in relative darkness. All that could be seen was the screen.

"He has tight security. Everyone has been security checked so there's no way we could infiltrate undercover."

"Are there any back entrances, maybe an open air-conditioning system?"

"No they have guards at every entrance and the building is completely ventless."

"What about entering between shifts?"

"Guards stay on shift and extra ten minutes after the new ones come on to provide double security so there is no possibility of weakness. We'd have a better chance of getting in during the middle of a shift."

"Looks like we're left with my favorite infiltration technique." The light flickered on and everyone turned their heads to see Naruto standing up and grinning with his hands splayed on the table. "We rush the front door with guns blazing!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Sakura. "You seriously think with security that tight we could just rush the building? We'd be shot down within seconds."

"Not if we go directly through the front lobby." Everyone looked at Sasuke. "I was looking through the security plan and there's only one receptionist and a panic button from 9am to 6pm and they change at 1pm. There is no overlap except if they stop to talk. We could easily get through to an elevator."

"That could actually work Sasuke. And if they cut off the elevators we could just shimmy up the cables and blast open a door on the floor under Orochimaru's and run up the stairs. At most we'd only have to face a dozen guards and the receptionist," said Kakashi.

"We should use lethal injection to kill him. Our bullets are custom from Gaara so they'd be easily traced and he doesn't need anymore shit from us." said Sakura.

"Alright so at one o'clock tomorrow we'll take down Orochimaru." Naruto moved towards the door. "I'll be in the downstairs if you need me." He exited the small conference room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello lover"

Sasuke turned his head from the papers scattered over his desk and saw Hinata in the doorway. He sighed and shook his head. "Is it really necessary for you to tease me?"

"No, but don't tell me you don't enjoy it"

"Hn" Sasuke swung his chair around and went back to his papers.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You know I had something to give you from your brother but-"

Sasuke dragged her into his room and shut the door behind them. "Speak" He commanded.

She pulled out the CD. "Itachi told me to give this to you and that when you got a chance you should look at it."

"Did he tell you what's on it?" Sasuke sighed and combed his hand through his hair.

"No. He only said 'All is not as it seems'."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke shouted. It was just like his brother to be all cryptic. There was silence for awhile.

"Well are you going to open it?" asked Hinata

"Yes. What are you still doing here?"

"You don't honestly expect me to leave do you? I mean he gave me the CD. What if there's some password you need to type in to keep it from self-destructing and I'm the only one that knows it? I'm staying."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine you can stay but you can't tell anyone about this especially not Naruto. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Hinata grabbed an extra chair and sat down next to Sasuke. He put the CD into his laptop and listened to it whir and buzz as it tried to open the files. Suddenly a large grey window opened with the Uchiha fan right in the middle. A row of files was shown in the side bar.

"Open that one." Hinata pointed to the first file that said Sharingan 1. Another, slightly smaller window opened showing a contact lens with a red iris and one black apostrophe near the pupil. On it's own the eye divided into several different layers. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure but it look like a project my brother was working on. These must be the different stages of this sharingan thing." Without another word Sasuke minimized the window and proceeded to open the next two folders which all did the same thing the only difference being the number of apostrophes next to the pupil, the highest being three.

The last folder labeled 'Mangekyo', however, did something completely different. The pupil was warped into the form of a pinwheel. The iris glowed and a list of features showed up next to it.

Sasuke groaned and slouched back into his chair. "Itachi you bastard why'd you make this?"

"What's the matter what are they?" asked Hinata

"They're basically high-tech binoculars in the form of a contact lens except more dangerous. They have night vision, x-ray vision and can zoom in and out."

"It says that each feature is triggered by a certain number of blinks. Hm, that's pretty cool." Said Hinata reading from the screen. "What do you think vision repair is?" Before Sasuke could answer Hinata clicked on it and a QuickTime screen opened. Itachi appeared on it in a dark workroom.

"Hey little brother I'm glad you decided to look at the disc. If I know you you've probably already looked through the sharingan stages and well welcome to my masterpiece's page. I'm assuming you've already read the Mangekyo's features so I'll just skip to the point; vision repair. I originally designed the sharingan to help out on the field but through a fortunate wiring mistake I made them stronger. You remember my vision problems right? Well right now I'm practically blind but when I wear this little beauty I've got sight better than a hawks and can see better in the dark than an owl. Unfortunately Orochimaru found out and wants them for himself as a future health investment. You have to meet me at my workshop as soon as possible so I can give them to you. If you hide them I'm sure Orochimaru will never find them. Meet me at 2 am on April 1st, 2008 but just a warning I only come here once every five years so if I don't see you there you'll have to wait. Seeya then!" The screen closed and a map of the Earth opened up.

"Well that's just great I missed the deadline. The bastard must've forgotten to record a new message before he gave it to you." sighed Sasuke.

"So you've got to wait five years until you can see him again. Wow that's a long time," said Hinata.

"Yeah how the hell am I supposed to stay put for five whole years with this shit on my mind?" shouted Sasuke

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not many people know this but underneath the _Menagerie_ there is actually a garage but it's not just any garage. Inside are fast, expensive cars and weapons of every kind. Shelves of bullet cases and racks of brand new Kevlar vests. That evening Naruto sat at a desk putting together an AK47 rifle and fitting it with a telescopic lens. Suddenly he was hugged from behind and felt a feather soft kiss on his neck.

"Why so tense love?" Hinata purred into his ear. "Would you like me to work that out of you?"

"Not right now" said Naruto

Slightly put off by his refusal of her Hinata pressed on to gain his attention. "Well then how 'bout I tell you a little story then? You wanted to know how my eyes got this color." She let go of his back and sat down in a chair across from him. Naruto put down the gun and looked straight into her pale, moon colored eyes. "When I was little I wore contacts. My natural eye color was blue but they only ever had grey contacts. One day during the summer Neji, TenTen and I had a contest to see who could stare at the sun the longest and guess who one."

Naruto framed her face with his hands and chuckled, "That is actually really funny"

Hinata pouted. "Maybe for you but it hurt like a bitch! The lenses melted on my eyes and turned them this silver color. On the plus side though my vision is perfect" They both laughed.

"Are you only telling me this because I might not make it back?" asked Naruto in a serious tone.

"Maybe" She got up and headed towards the door. "Try not to work to hard. I'll be wanting company on your last night alive." She walked away swinging her hips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bright and early the next day Tsunade and Iruka entered Jiraiya's suite at the hospital. She asked the nurse who had been feeding him oatmeal away leaving Jiraiya with a very sad look on his face.

"What was so important that you had to send Naomi out?" asked Jiraiya as he crossed his arms and pouted. Iruka and Tsunade were silent. "Well?" Iruka sat in an armchair and held his forehead in his hand. Tsunade crossed to the window and looked out of it at the nearly risen sun. "Tsunade?"

Tsunade finally turned around with tears falling down her face. "My little boys leave today Jiraiya." She crossed her arms and hugged herself. "They're going after our big brother today."

"Oh Tsunade" said Jiraiya.

Silence enveloped the room as the three lost themselves in their thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Menagerie a slightly more comical scene was taking place. The Team had been ready to go before Sasuke had decided to grab an extra grenade form the trunk and lo and behold Hinata was there with her gun and a lightweight Kevlar vest.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" questioned Sasuke

Hinata chuckled nervously, "Um…you see I thought I could be of some help and I really do deserve my revenge on Orochimaru for killing my father and making Neji and TenTen's life a living hell" she said quickly.

"Get out"

"No"

"Naruto! Your stupid girlfriend has a death wish!"

Naruto got out of the car and sighed when he saw Hinata shyly waving at him from the trunk. "Hinata what the hell? Lord, come here!" He picked Hinata up and slung her easily over his shoulder and carried her back into the building. He grabbed a chair from the bar and brought them to an obscure closet. He set her down and proceeded to tie her to the chair with some rope from the closet.

"Let me go! You need me!" shouted Hinata

Naruto silenced her with a kiss, "You're right I do need you. But I need you stay here. We don't know who's protecting Orochimaru and I don't want you to get hurt."

"But you no I'm good. I can protect myself. Plus I need to get the bastard back"

"You have a point there."

"So I can come?"

"Nope!"

"Bastard"

"Hey listen, if by some miracle I make it back. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

A tear fell from her eye and trickled down her face, "But you barely know me and if Neji found out he'd kill you. Scarecrow would help."

He smiled and kissed her forehead while wiping away the tear "I know but Nata I'd die for you"

"Then of course I'll marry you."

"Good, now be quiet. You can start screaming for help after I leave." He closed the door quietly and locked it. "Goodbye Nata" He walked away with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

AN: Sorry this took so long, I hate school!


	8. Chapter 8

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so many tears!!

Chapter 8

'They're so quiet…but I guess when you're all but riding to your death there's not much to say. I'm surprised Naruto isn't trying to be cheerful by fighting with Sasuke. I'm surprised Sakura isn't defending Sasuke from whatever Naruto said. I'm surprised Sasuke's not smirking at Naruto's sad face and at what Sakura's yelling. Maybe at this point they've finally matured and realize how cruel life really is. I'll miss their innocence; they'll never be the same. I can already see dark humor growing in Naruto, melancholy in Sakura and vengeance in Sasuke. But maybe all that's my imagination, I can only hope all of this is an illusion from being hopped up my apparently useless meds…oh that girl had nice legs.' Kakashi parked the car down a block from Orochimaru's office building. They all just sat there for a few minutes mulling over various things in their heads.

"I guess it's time huh?"

Kakashi looked to his right and saw Naruto looking at him with a small smile on his face. He nodded his head in answer. Naruto's smile grew a bit and he opened his door and stepped out; always the one to break boundaries. Sasuke soon followed his brother; Sakura followed her boys and Kakashi followed his young charges. At the trunk of the car they got ready together: securing things for each other and making sure each other was equip with what they needed. Sasuke had trouble securing the clap of a line of grenades around his chest and Sakura put down Baby to secure it for him. Naruto couldn't find a clip for his gun and Kakashi found it instantly. To say the team was finally perfectly in sync was an understatement.

They crossed the street side-by-side, weaponry in hand, suits crisp as ever and entered the Senator's lobby. It had polished white marble floors, not good for running, and high white ceilings, easily collapsible. And finally the second bad omen of the day: an empty reception desk. The team immediately formed a circle so they could view all directions.

From a dark hallway came two figures. One was tall with bad posture, spiky brown hair and tanned skin. He wore baggy black jeans, a tight black muscle shirt, arm and hand guards and a bandanna around his lower face. On his shoulders lay a large sword and chains were wrapped around his left shoulder. The much shorter person next to him appeared to be a woman because of its long black hair and delicate angular features. Pale skin stood out against a forest green sweater and skirt. Her face was covered in a plain white mask with a few red stripes on it, further hiding her identity.

"Well Kakashi it's been a long time." The man finally raised his head to stare straight into Kakashi's eyes.

"It has, Zabuza."

"Look I don't have a lot of time up here so let's get this over with so I can relax. I'm going back to that damned swap tomorrow and I'd hate to spend it all killing you." He lowered his sword and scraped the tip against the perfectly polished floor, producing a sound equivalent to nails on a chalkboard.

"I'll try not to waste your time. Sasuke go on ahead and clear the way a little. Naruto, Sakura you two decide who'll take the girl, Haku." Sasuke sprinted and entered the elevator as Kakashi and Zabuza started on their way down the hallway.

After Kakashi and Zabuza disappeared Naruto shot forward and slid to try and kick the woman's legs out, but she jumped up and evaded him. He looked up and got an eyeful. "Oh my eyes!" shouted Naruto as he stood up and grabbed his face as if he would gorge his eyes out.

"Naruto what happened?" shouted Sakura.

"She a dude!"

"What?"

"Oh God Sakura please take her, I mean him, I mean whatever! Please I can not handle this!" shouted Naruto as he ran to the elevator. "I'll back Sasuke up!" he shouted as the door closed.

Sakura faced off against her opponent. The shemale was shorter and smaller than Sakura meaning it'd be faster than her. With Haku being more familiar with the surroundings she'd definitely have a disadvantage, but that didn't matter right now. Sakura shot forward just as Haku did and they collided with their forearms together. They both jumped back a few feet and then joined again in a flurry of hand-to-hand combat. Suddenly Sakura felt a sharp pinch in her side. She jumped back from the fight and examined her side. In it was a thin silver needle, she pulled it out and stared at it. In front of her Haku pulled out three more in each hand and threw them at Sakura who narrowly dodged only four of the needles, the other two struck her left arm. As she pulled those out, her vision got hazy. Sakura shook her head and it quickly passed.

Haku rushed at Sakura as she was getting her bearings and knocked her over. Haku sat on Sakura's midsection and repeatedly tried to land a punch to her face. Finally the she-male resorted to grabbing Sakura's hair and pulling her head up and slamming it back down. Sakura's vision swam for a minute before she noticed the pink tendrils stuck to Haku's nails. She seethed inside, it had taken her forever to grown her hair out.

"You bitch!" Sakura roared as she punched Haku and sent them tumbling. Sakura gained the upper hand and returned the favor. Long black locks were shaken from her delicate hands. Haku starred at her icily before slapping Sakura, shoving her off and standing up. Sakura was stunned for a second before she took Baby off her back and rushed at Haku. They tumbled and rolled around again, each trying to get the upper hand and tear at each other's locks. Sakura eventually gained the top position and started to choke Haku. Haku looked for anything to help her out of her position when she spotted Baby less than and inch from her hand. She quickly grabbed it and bashed Sakura in the back of the head. Sakura fell over, dazed and Haku crawled from under her. As the smirking she-male started to walk away there was a BANG! Haku stopped and looked at her stomach. There was a bleeding bullet hole in it. She clutched her stomach and dropped, not moving even when Sakura nudged her stomach with her foot. Clutching her bleeding head, Sakura made her way to the elevator to help Naruto and Sasuke. The doors chimed as they closed in front of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi and Zabuza squared off and measured each other up. It had been many years since they had last fought each other, back in the days when Orochimaru was just coming to office and crime was still running amuck thanks to his ruthless take over.

"You're looking old Kakashi. You sure you want to do this? I wouldn't want to win just 'cause you threw your back out." Zabuza said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not as old as I look. You worry about yourself. I remember winning last time," quipped Kakashi.

"Ah, and I remember letting you win, but not to worry. I've got some new tricks up my sleeve." Swinging his sword to the ready position, Zabuza rushed at Kakashi while zigzagging right and left. When he reached a four-foot distance from Kakashi he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his arm. He stopped and looked to see a lightly bleeding cut on his bicep.

"Silencer," said Kakashi. "Makes the gun heavier to handle, but easier to sneak up on a target. Next time I won't miss on purpose."

Zabuza laughed and wiped the trickle of blood away. "Still got that quick wrist I see. Nice to see some things don't change with age. An example if you'll humor me." He moved his sword to his right hand and shook the chains from his shoulder until they were lightly wrapped around his forearm and in a pool at his feet. "Truth is I'm a little older than you Hatake and unfortunately all my years of killing and lugging this thing around haven't done the old shoulder any good. I've had to downgrade to a much lighter one." He lifted his sword and tossed it into the air, catching it by the hilt as it came swiftly down. "And had to figure out a new technique." He brought his sword up over his shoulder and rested it there. "So, think fast!" He tossed it at a casual breakneck speed straight at Kakashi who dodged it easily. "Careful!" Kakashi suddenly found himself being rapidly approached by the chains that less than a minute ago had been pooled at Zabuza's feet. His leg was securely caught and he found himself being dragged back. "Should've remembered my aim was always better on the left side. Not so cocky now huh?" Kakashi pulled out his gun and shot the chain effectively breaking the hold on his leg and allowing him to back flip from his precarious position and to relative safety. "Now that's no fun." He sighed. "Now I have to get the damn thing back." He opened his right hand and stretched the palm towards the sword. It immediately sprung to life and it seemed as if an invisible force was dragging the sword by the hilt across the floor. The dreadful nail on chalkboard sound was like music to Zabuza's ears as he saw the pained and shocked look on Kakashi's face. "No, I'm not a Jedi if that's what you're thinking," he said as he grasped the hilt firmly. "The Senator got his hands on some stong-ass magnets for me. I just open my palm and my sword comes right back to me. So, how about we try this again?" He slammed the tip of his sword down producing a loud 'ping' sound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator sounded as its doors opened and Sasuke deftly somersaulted out and came up to a crouch with a shotgun at the ready. He surveyed the empty office lobby and stood up. He proceeded to kick open each office door and check them. All were empty. Sasuke didn't like his team's situation. It was the middle of the week and still early morning yet there was no one but Zabuza and Haku here. He was about to open the stairwell door when he dropped down into a crouch with his gun at the ready and one hand on a grenade. The elevator had chimed again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zabuza rushed at Kakashi and swung widely when he got close enough. Kakashi easily dodged when he felt metal brush his side. "Ah, ah, ah careful there Kakashi!" Kakashi dodged to the side but ended up with a good-sized slash just above his hip for it. He jumped back just in time to avoid a losing an arm. "Ooo! Someone's slowing down! Feeling the age now Hatake?" Zabuza resumed his stance and rushed at Kakashi who leapt back into a series of backhand springs until he got dizzy and slowed down. Seeing his chance Zabuza brought his sword down and smirked when he saw Kakashi land on his back clutching his eye. "Well? Let's see." Kakashi stood and lowered his hand. To Zabuza's irritation, he had only scratched it.

Quick as a flash Kakashi whipped out his gun and fired some shots at Zabuza. Being swift as ever, Zabuza dodged a shot before bringing his sword down in front of him. Kakashi saw that the sword was so broad that it completely shielded his whole body when he turned to the side. He looked up and spied a crystal chandelier directly above Zabuza. "Zabuza!" he shouted.

"What?" Zabuza growled.

"Heads up." Kakashi fired two shots at the chandelier and rolled out of the way.

Zabuza sighed, "Damn." He brought his sword up over his head and crouched waiting for the blow. Crystals and glass shattered everywhere as the chandelier crashed onto him, creating little dinging sounds as they touched the marble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto you dumbass what are you doing here?" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto stepped from the elevator. "Dude you don't understand! That weird girl downstairs is a dude! She still has her bits and pieces and everything! I couldn't handle it."

"Say no more! You poor bastard," Sasuke consoled before becoming grim. "Naruto, Orochimaru's not in his office. No one's here and I don't like it."

"Shit, you think he's escaping in a helicopter or something?"

"Only one way to find out."

Together they entered the stairwell and jogged up until they reached a door at the very top. With a nod from each other they simultaneously kicked the door open and cautiously stepped out with their shotguns at the ready. Immediately they were greeted with a line of ten or so men dressed in variations of the black suit with a white shirt, red tie, and the Akatsuki pin. He looked at the freak show in front of him, remembering Zabuza the mummy and Haku the shemale from downstairs and whispered, "Dear lord what's wrong with these people?" Many of the men sported piercings on what seemed to be very painful places, hairstyles that defied gravity and all logic, and tattoos on any place they could fit them. Naruto recognized Kakuzu in the group, he took aim while Sasuke focused on the other side. Then BANG one shot was fired and hit the wall near Naruto's head. He and Sauske backed up to the cover of the stairwell and returned fire., Sasuke tossing some grenades in as well. BANG!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zabuza groaned as he pushed the heavy chandelier off of him with his sword. Unfortunately some of the looser strands of crystal had whipped under the protective covering of his sword and scratched up his arms and part of his back. Crystal shards as well had dug themselves into his skin. He stood up and cracked his neck while scanning the room for signs of Kakashi. "Playing hide and seek are we Kakashi?"

"Well it is my favorite game Zabuza." Kakashi's voice seemed to come from everywhere as the acoustics of the room made it echo. Hidden somewhere nearby Kakashi though, 'I've got to get him away from that sword.' So he waited for his moment. Minutes later he got lucky.

Zabuza was a very impatient man and was getting exceedingly annoyed with the fight. So, he decided to go look for his slippery opponent. He heaved his sword down off his shoulders and stuck it through a cracked tile and into the ground and walked towards the back of the room. Kakashi, seeing his chance, swiftly left his hiding spot and ran towards the entrance only to be grasped from behind and slammed down onto the ground. Kakashi groaned and rubbed the back of his sore head, cracking his good eye open to see Zabuza smiling down at him.

"Oh Kakashi," he said. "You really should've learned by now." He grabbed Kakashi's leg and started dragging him back towards his sword. "I mean really! Knowledge is supposed to be gained with two things: experience and age. And really man, judging by your hair you've got bo-gah!" He dropped Kakashi's leg and looked over his shoulder to see one bleeding hole through his shoulder blade and one through his calf. Kakashi tried to crawl away, but Zabuza recovered and stomped on the back of his calf making Kakashi gasp in pain. "Damn son of a bitch! Give me that!" Keeping his foot on Kakashi's calf he hopped over and took Kakashi's gun and threw it towards the side of the room. Seeing Kakashi wasn't going anywhere, Zabuza limped over to his sword and heaved it up with a grunt. Kakashi came of his pain filled daze to see Zabuza coming at him. He summoned all of his might and crawled desperately towards his gun. Zabuza however soon overtook him and lunged and swung his sword at Kakashi's head before BANG!

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and at first saw bright light and swore. Then, however, he turned his head to the side and saw Zabuza's sword less than an inch from his ear. He looked up and saw Zabuza knelt over him with a bullet hole straight through his forehead. Kakashi had reached his gun and turned over, firing a shots blindly while praying he got his target. He had a team to help. He sighed and slumped down to breathe before grunting as Zabuza's corpse fell on top of his chest. "Damn," he swore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dust cleared and revealed ten figures clad in blood covered black suits laying strewn about the rooftop. Naruto and Sasuke cautiously stepped from behind the stairwell walls to check the area. Suddenly though six more figure were revealed as the dust completely left. All of them had orangey blonde hair and various piercings all over their faces. Each also sported the typical Akatsuki uniform.

"Oh fuck," Naruto whispered.

The shortest of the six stepped forward and addressed the two. "Hello boys, my name is Pein. I presume you are Naruto and Sasuke, the brothers I've heard so much about. I'm sorry to say that you've just missed Senator Orochimaru. He's been called away on very pressing matters, but don't despair. He's left us to properly handle any problems you may have. So, shall we?"

Simultaneously Naruto and Sasuke pulled up their guns and hit the triggers. However, nothing came out. "Damn," Sasuke swore as they both discarded themselves of their useless weapons.

"My, my, quite under equipped I see. Why don't my siblings and I show you how to properly arm yourselves so this never happens?" Pein and the other sextuplets pulled out an assortment of knives, clubs, and needle like objects from inside their jacket and pants' pockets. "Now that you've got your visual how 'bout a little demonstration?" Pein rushed forward and jabbed Naruto in the side with a needle before either could react. Naruto punched him in the face and Pein used that momentum to flip himself backwards to a safe distance. Naruto pulled the syringe out and cursed when he saw it was practically empty. Pein stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth before shouting, "Get them!" His sibling rushed forward as he watched from the side.

Ignoring his stinging side, Naruto and Sasuke rushed into the oncoming onslaught. Sasuke, being the less wounded of the two, took on three while Naruto took too. They barely dodged a barrage of club swings and knife slashes as they fought for their live. Finally Sasuke tackled the smallest of his three combatants and disarmed the knife wielder and using his weapon against him, stabbing it through his heart. Unfortunately Sasuke was then hit in the back by a metal bat and knocked way off the dead sextuplet. He staggered back up, clutching his aching back and squared off with his two remaining assailants. He ran at them and they again entered into a parry of blows.

Naruto wasn't fairing any better. The pain in his side seemed to multiplied with every dodge he executed and it was starting to affect him. A man wearing brass knuckles had already hit him in the chest and his forehead had been clipped by a clumsy swing from a knife. During that clumsy swing Naruto took advantage of the man's lunge and elbowed him in the back, dropping him temporarily. The sextuplet with the brass knuckles then lunged and tackled Naruto to the ground and started pummeling him. Then a BANG sounded. He stopped and rolled over dead. Naruto looked up and saw a bloodied Sakura holding her hand out to him. He took it and she helped pull him up. "Damn! What happened to you?" he asked. The sextuplet with the knife slowly got up to his hands and knees and threw his knife at Sakura who dodged it.

"Later!" she said before running over to the fallen man and kicking him in the stomach. After the third kick he grabbed her leg and pulled her down before rolling on top of her and grabbing another knife.

Looking at the scene in front of him Kakashi could only curse the elevator that had decided to take it's time climbing the floors before he finally got out and ran the rest of the way up. Sakura and a man with orangey blonde hair were wrestling with each other on the ground, both bleeding. Sasuke was fending off two large men with the same bright hair color who looked to not be slowing down. Naruto had squared off with who seemed to be the shortest of all the men on the roof, but was obviously the strongest as he had not a single scratch. So he decided, Sasuke was the one to be helped. He ran over and distracted one of the men and brought him to the side giving Sasuke a better chance against the sextuplet with the bat.

Silently thanking Kakashi for the help Sasuke focused on trying to beat the sextuplet in front of him. He ran at the man, trying to take him down so he could gain the upper hand, but the man was quick and bashed his bat into one of Sasuke's knees. Sasuke gasped and fell to the side, clutching his knee. The man chuckled darkly and bashed the other one in. Sasuke cried out in pain and the sextuplet went in for the kill.

Hearing Sasuke's yell, Kakashi knew he needed to end this quickly and unfortunately for him it seemed he would have to make some sacrifices. Taking a chance Kakashi let his guard down and allowed the sextuplet to tackle him to the ground. Struggling just enough to distract the man, Kakashi reached around him and searched for another knife. As soon as he found one he felt a sharp pain and looked to the side. The sextuplet on top of him had slit his wrist as he attempted to protect his head. 'Damn!' he cursed in his head. He tossed the knife down to his injured hand and started to fend off the sextuplet with his other one. Finally, he stabbed him and the sextuplet slumped down to the side. Kakashi felt another sharp pain so he rolled the sextuplet off of him and checked himself. His other wrist was now cut and bleeding. He looked at the man and saw razor blades clasped in his teeth. "Fucker," he muttered. He grasped his wrist to try and staunch the bleeding and got up to help Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he didn't feel a bat bashing his skull in. He had already been hit in the chest several times and was sure he felt something out of place. He looked up and saw Kakashi had once again come to his rescue. Although his hands were bleeding, Kakashi was holding the man back with all his might. Sasuke smirked and grabbed a grenade from his line and pushed it through the sextuplet's mouth. Kakashi let him go and kicked him over the edge of the building. Seconds later they heard a BOOM.

"Sasuke you're too injured too fight so I'm going to go see if I can help Sakura out," said Kakashi.

Sasuke looked to the side and said, "I don't think she's going to need it."

Sakura and the second to last sextuplet had been rolling around most of the rooftop before she could finally hold a position on top. Unfortunately it was just her luck that she got the one with the brass knuckles. She'd been hit in the eye and it hurt like a bitch, but she was pretty proud of herself for taking the upper hand with only one good eye. Then, the bastard bashed her in the forehead. She fell back and blacked out, praying that she'd wake up and see a rooftop and not clouds. Soon she felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes and thanked God when she saw Kakashi smiling down at her.

"Welcome back Sakura. You might want to stay down. You've been hurt pretty badly. It's all up to Naruto now." They both looked over and saw Naruto stalking to Pein.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is unwise of you to challenge me in your condition," Pein stated. "The poison I injected you with is quickly eating away at you immune and nervous system. Soon you won't be able to move, to breathe, to think, you'll be helpless and completely at my mercy."

"It doesn't matter," said Cole.

Pein quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you so determined to get to Senator Orochimaru?" he asked.

Naruto smiled. "Because he's hurt someone I care about very badly. He's hurt a lot of people I care about….He deserves what's coming to him." His face grew determined and he locked eyes with Pein. "So regardless of how or when or where I die I'll make sure he dies. I don't care how many people I have to take with me."

"Very well then." Pein pulled out a set of silver spiked knuckles and put them on. "Come!" he challenged.

Naruto and Pein ran at each other and entered into a furious battle. To Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke who could only watch from where they had fallen, it appeared that they were evenly matched. When they finally sprang apart, they each appeared badly hurt. Naruto's left sleeve was torn clean off and his shoulder was at a funny angle. His chest was a bloody mess as well and he seemed to be having trouble bleeding. Pein was no better. His mouth was bleeding and he was holding his side as he took rapid breaths and winced with each one. Seeing an opportunity, Naruto whipped out his gun to try and end the fight, but Pein was too quick. He had reached Naruto and twisted his hand in the wrong direction before he could press the trigger. Naruto knew instantly that is he survived he would have to retrain as a lefty.

"You cannot win," rasped Pein. He punched Naruto in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground and gasp for air. "I am of a rank of assassin that far superior to yours. You cannot possibly beat me."

Naruto chuckled hoarsely. "If you were really so superior you would've done your research better." He looked up and saw a brief glimmer or puzzlement in Pein's eyes. "Everyone knows I have two guns dumbass." Naruto whipped his other 9x9mm gun and shot Pein through the heart. Pein's face was of pure shock as his dead body fell backwards and hit the ground. Naruto crawled over towards the side of the rooftop and leaned his back against the wall. He looked to the sky and sighed. 'Hinata…'

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I hope that the long chapter and fight scenes make up for it. I really want to dedicate this chapter to HaloChris because not only did he read and comment on my story when it was on DeviantArt, but he also did the very same when I switched to here. So here's to you HaloChris! You're freakin' awesome! Next chapter is the very last one. You'll love the ending!


	9. Chapter 9

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer**: **I don't own Naruto, so many tears!

Chapter 9 

Warmth. Unlike how death is described as being cold Naruto felt warmth but that could be the fact that he was laying in a pool of his own warm blood out under the hot sun. With nothing to do till death finally took him he decided to assess his damage by where he felt pain and what he couldn't feel.

'Lets see. Four broken ribs; two on each side, stabbed in the stomach, dislocated shoulder, opposite hand broken, collapsed lung, bleeding from the head and finally that fucking liquid death that pierced up fucker injected me with. The bastard got me pretty good too, but hehe I got him in the end.'

**I wish that I could fly **

**Into the sky **

**So very high **

**Just like a dragonfly**

He turned his head and saw Kakashi pulling out a cigarette and his wallet. He smiled when he pulled out a picture, he knew it was the one of Hinata when she was a little girl, he had asked about it a long time ago, but had gotten no answer then. Zabuza had ruffed him up pretty good and the sextuplet he had fought had slashed his wrists so he could barley get the cigarette to his mouth. Going without his cancer meds for too long was affecting his breathing and getting slammed on the ground several times hadn't helped either.

**Id fly above the trees**

**Over the seas in all degrees **

**To anywhere I please**

On his other side Sakura had crawled next to Sasuke and was whispering something to him through tears. Sasuke's knee- caps had been busted in and two of his ribs had pierced his lungs and the skin. Sakura's hands were broken and she was bleeding heavily from where she had been bashed in the head with Baby and her left eye had been practically ruined by a hit from a brass knuckle. Sasuke wiped her tears and brought one of her limp hands to his mouth and kissed it.

**Oh I want to get away **

**I want to fly away **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Oh I want to get away **

**I want to fly away **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah **

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto wheezed as loud as he could, gaining Sasuke's attention. "Get your lazy ass over here. You've still got arms after all. I need a last favor."

Sasuke dragged himself over letting Sakura tumble down the few inches to the ground. "What you moron?"

"Put my sunglasses on me would ya?"

"You had me drag my dying ass all the way over here just to put your fucking sunglasses on?" Naruto grinned as an answer. Sasuke shook his head and grabbed the nearly crushed piece of metal. The once proud shades were missing a lens and the other was cracked. "You look ridiculous."

"You're not such a beauty queen yourself Sasgay."

"Bastard" Sasuke muttered under his breathe.

"Hey you think anyone will find us before it's too late."

Sasuke starred off into the distance. "It's already too late." Kakashi's head had slumped and the burning death stick had gone out; Hinata's smiling face was clasped tightly to his heart. Sakura hadn't moved since Sasuke left her and her hair was now a wine red instead of its usual bubble gum pink.

**Lets go and see the stars **

**The milky way or even mars **

**Where it could be ours **

"Hey… I love you bro," said Naruto

"Aww I'm touched. I didn't know big bad Kitsune was such a sap."

"Shut up you fag."

"Hey…I love you too." With that Sasuke's arms gave out and he fell to the ground. His ring of grenade rings snapping from the pressure, sending them everywhere.

**Lets fade into the sun**

**Let your spirit fly **

**Where we are one **

**Just for a little fun **

**Oh, oh, oh yeah!**

"See you in hell bro." He looked up at the blaring sun and frowned. He raised his hand and flipped it off. 'Always wanted to do that. Now last minute checklist. Hinata: safe, she should still be tied up in that closet. Woo I'd hate to be the bastard that finds her. Mom: hopefully asleep from the sleeping pills I had Sakura sneak into her water bottle before she went to work out at the ring. Dad: Stuck scrubbing Anko's torture chamber.' He involuntarily shivered and that set off a coughing fit. 'Uncle Jiraiya: still in the hospital. The rest of the girls: Ino is dead, Temari is on a plane to Suna, Anko is watching Dad, and Kurenai is at the hospital at Ichiro's doctor's appointment. Akatsuki: dead motherfuckers. Orochimaru: damn, he won't be able to see but he'll live. Need to get him in the next life. The Team: officially Team 7 for life. Kakashi: dead and probably willing someone to find Hinata right now. Sasuke: dead and hopefully rotting in hell and enjoying every minute of it. Sakura: dead and probably shining Baby while floating on a cloud. Me: I'll have to see. Well…that's everything.' As he lay there dying he murmured a name and closed his eyes with his signature foxy grin. "Hinata…"

**I want to get away**

**I want to fly away**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
**

**I want to get away**

**I want to fly away**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I got to get away**

**Girl I got to get away**

**Oh, oh, oh yeah**

**I want to get away**

**I want to fly away**

**Yeah with you yeah, yeah**

**Oh yeah!**

**I want to get away**

**I want to fly away**

**Yeah with you yeah, yeah**

**I got to get away**

**I want to get away**

**I want to get away**

**I want to get away **

**I want to get away**

**Yeah**

**I want to get away**

**I want to fly away**

**Yeah with you yeah, yeah**

**I got to get away**

**I want to get away**

**I want to get away **

**I want to get away **

**I want to get away**

**Yeah**

**I want to get away**

**I want to fly away**

**Yeah with you**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

AN: I can't believe it's over. It's been one hell of a ride full of twists and turns, ups and downs. Thanks for all the reviews it really meant a lot to me to read them with each new chapter. Sorry that the team had to die. It just seemed right and that's where it was leading to from the beginning.

* * *

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

HAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD REALLY END LIKE THAT DIDN'T YOU? NOPE! HERE'S THE REAL ENDING!

"Beep. Beep. Beep." A machine measuring the patient's brain activity sounded off with each steady brain wave. The patient is a young man with chestnut hair with honey highlights. His chart reads brain damage and severe internal injury. He shares a room with three others.

On his left is a distinctly older man with salt and pepper hair, luckily more pepper than salt. His chart reads cancer patient. Bandages cover his eyes and even though he is in a comatose state you can tell he is on the alert from his slight frown. On the table next to him is a small-framed picture of a little girl smiling up at the photographer as she hugs his legs; pale moonlight colored eyes twinkle as raven hair flows around her rounded cheeks.

To the right of the original patient is another young man. He has platinum blonde hair with wisps of light blue dye at the front. He scowls in his sleep like his face was stuck in that position all his life. On his left hand is a silver promise ring with a lily engraved on it. His chart reads explosion victim.

The final patient is a petite almost flat-busted woman with flowing orange hair. One side of her head is bandaged so that her left eye is covered, an eye patch would obviously be needed when she awoke. She is the most at peace of any of the patients with a dreamy look upon her face as if she was simply taking a quick nap. Her chart reads battery victim with a skull fracture.

They all have one thing in common though and that is why they are all roomed together. They have all been asleep for five years and today is the day they are scheduled to wake up and finish up their unfinished business.

AN: This ending is definitely open for a sequel. I'm not sure I'll do one but I'll think about it. If anyone else wants to then go ahead but ask me first because there was kinda like a formula to writing this one and you might want to know it. It's been a hell of a lot of fun. Seeya next story!


	10. The Owl Sees All

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1

_The desert is an unforgiving place. It's one of the most desolate biomes on the planet. Their famous mirages have led many a man astray where he has died of starvation or dehydration. Through one particular desert, however, there is a road. A long, straight road with only one turn as a last chance to get off. On this road there is a gas station and for those lucky few who make it there, it is salvation. Cold drinks, hot food, and directions to the one turn await these lucky few. It seems though, that the rode has recently been blocked off with a warning. It's been blocked for a year now, but today three travelers will make it to the station._

_

* * *

  
_

A dark blue Lamborghini turned off the desert road and stopped, narrowly avoiding a giant ditch in the middle. The passenger door rose up and a pink stiletto attached to a long pale leg reached out and touched the ground. A petite woman with long orange hair followed. She uncomfortably pulled down the fishnet covering her short bubblegum tube-top and tugged at her equally pink, frilled micro-mini. She shaded her uncovered eye with a hand and looked around.

"Hand me my baby would you?" she asked. An arm covered in the sleeve of a dark blue jacket handed her a bluish chrome mini-bazooka. "Thanks babe. Now hurry your lazy asses up!"

"Yeah, yeah," said a young man as he stepped out and joined the woman. He was tall, lean, and pale. The blue tips at the front of his ice blond, spiked hair matched the blue of his jacket that covered a black button up and white pants.

On the driver's side a tall, muscled, and shaggy haired brunette man had stepped out and was stretching. The bulky material of his blue sweat pants and orange fur collared coat bunched up as he stretched his arms above his head. He unzipped the front of his jacket to reveal a black t-shirt with a red swirl on it. "It's hotter than hell out here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I heard it was seventy back in Tokyo," said the woman.

"Any rain?" asked the blonde.

"Nope, just a bright blue sky."

"A perfect day," he sighed.

"Definitely better than this hell hole," said the brunette.

"Yep, now get your stuff and let's get a move on. She won't wait forever," said the woman.

"Sure she will," said the brunette. "Well, I don't know about you Sakura, but Mom loves me and Sasuke. She'd wait forever. Ain't that right bro?"

Sasuke hned. "I suppose, but with that hair of yours I'm not sure she'll recognize you Naruto."

"Whatever." Naruto laughed and tousled his hair as he moved around to the trunk. He popped it open and took out two 9x19mm handguns and a line of grenades. "Damn. This all you got left Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I used most of them in Berlin. Remember?"

"Oh, right, well let's go before Sakura's forehead explodes."

Sakura longed to beat Naruto to a pulp, but only swung Baby behind her head and trudged along with them silently. The three of them spent an hour walking along the road looking for any signs of the fabled gas station, but it seemed unlikely that there was anything out there but sand and rocks. They were about to classify this venture as yet another dead-end when Naruto was suddenly hit in the head with a nerf ball.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Naruto looked around for his assailant and spotted two astonished looking boys not too far from him. "Hey kids!" He picked up the ball. "This yours?" The boys turned and ran up the road.

"Great job dumbass!" cried Sakura. "Those kids could've lived at the station!" She punched the back of his head.

"Relax Sakura," said Sasuke. "You're probably right and all we need to do is keep walking. They can't live that far away."

"Oh you're so smart Sasuke-kun!"

"Goddamnit what have I told you about calling me that? You see Naruto! I told you we spent way too much time in Japan!" Sasuke stalked off and after a minute or two Sakura and Naruto followed.

Sakura ended up being correct. In just under fifteen minutes the group was standing outside one of the oldest looking gas stations they had ever seen. The three-story whitewash house behind it didn't make it any younger looking either. The whole place looked completely deserted, so the team split up to look around.

After fifteen minutes Sakura and Sasuke were returning from checking out the house when they heard a gunshot. Fearing Naruto was in trouble, they sprinted to the back of the station where he had gone earlier. There was Naruto standing over a dead rattlesnake.

Seeing their peeved faces Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry guys, false alarm."

Sakura seethed. "Naruto you d-"

"You bastard!" Two young voices cried. The group turned, weaponry at the ready, to see the two boys, now revealed to be twins, from earlier. "You've killed Rattler!" The team relaxed.

"Wow sorry kid. I didn't realize anyone would keep a rattlesnake as a pet. Ow!" Naruto clutched his shin where he'd been kicked.

"That was for Rattler you bitch!" yelled the boy that kicked him.

"Why you little punk! I oughta-"

"You better not lay a hand on either of those boys!" A woman yelled from behind them. The group turned to see a young woman with midnight colored hair and silver eyes, holding a Remington and wearing an old-fashioned floor-length, white nighty.

"Mama they killed Rattler!" cried the other twin.

"Mama can see that Hun, but now's not the time. You two get your butts in there." The boys obeyed and scrambled into the station's main building.

"You fucker!" Naruto turned and began to choke Sasuke in a rage. "I knew you were sleeping with her behind my back!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sasuke rasped out.

"I saw her go to your room and call you her lover the day before we left! You got her knocked up you bastard!"

Sakura stood shocked next to the struggling brothers.

"Sai wake Tsunade up! We've got company!" shouted the young woman.

A tall and very pale young man with black hair and eyes came out of the garage, pulling his deep red suspenders from his black slacks and over his black button up. "And who do we have here?" he asked quietly.

"Dunno, but we'll find out soon," she whispered.

Sasuke jabbed Naruto in the gut and got him to let go. "Look!" Sasuke wheezed as he pointed to Sai. "I swear I wasn't sleeping with her. It was just one of her jokes, but look he has dark hair too."

Naruto turned and yelled, "Hinata you bitch!"

"Excuse me?" Hinata screamed furiously. "Do I even know you?"

"I'm gone five years and you up and have twins with another guy!"

"Naruto?"

"Yes it's me, but don't get off subject."

He started stalking towards Hinata while she and Sai did the same. "How dare you, you bastard?" Naruto punched Sai square in the face and knocked him over. "And you, you wh-" Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Hinata slapped him across the cheek.

"Don't you dare call me a whore Naruto! Last I heard you were dead so I was well within my rights to move on. Who their father is, is my business!" She turned, leaving Naruto stunned, and stalked off. "Scarecrow! Your gaggle idiots plus one bastard are here!" She slammed the door of the station behind her.

Naruto finally started to realize Hinata left and shouted, "She slapped me! What the fuck?"

"You would think five years without her would make him appreciate her more." Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"Yeah, but if you think about it, he's been asleep for most of it. Not exactly exercising the thinking process you know," he replied.

They stood there for a moment watching Naruto throw a tantrum and curse everyone under the sun. "How long till he realizes the kids are most likely his?" asked Sakura.

"Honestly I'm betting that she'd have to have it written in the sky for him to figure it out," said Sasuke. "Well, this is getting boring. Let's go find Kashi and Mom." Sasuke strode past Naruto to Sai, Sakura trailing not far behind. "So, can you take us to Kakashi or what?"

"Sure dickweed." Sai said with a fake smile. "Bring carrot top and loudmouth too wouldya?" Sai strode off towards the garage.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he seethed inside. No one had ever insulted the infamous Raven so casually before. Well, except Naruto. "Move it you idiot! Mom and Kashi aren't getting any younger!" He and Sakura followed Sai. Noticing he was alone, Naruto ran after them.

They found Kakashi bent over under the hood of his silver Cadillac. At the sound of their entrance, he stood up and turned around while whipping oil off his hands with a rag. "What the fuck happened to you guys?" asked Kakashi, taking a drag from the cigarette in the corner of his mouth. "You look like you just came out of that Tokyo Drift movie."

"That's cause we've been in Japan for the past three months dumbass," said Sasuke. "Tell us what the hell happened to you though. You look like you've been bathing in the damn fountain of youth."

Kakashi chuckled and mussed his salt and pepper hair, more pepper than salt thankfully. "Yeah I know. Hinata's been dying my hair for me. Se bought me these clothes too." He gestured towards his distressed jeans, his white wife-beater, his light blue and green plaid button down, and his timberlands. "Hell, she bought me this ridiculous thing too." He pointed to the dark blue eye patch that covered his left eye. "I told her my eye's just sensitive to light and that I didn't need it, but she insisted. She said a red eye plus the scar would scare away customers." He shrugged his shoulders and sat on a nearby stool. "So what kinda hell have you guys been through trying to find us?"

AN: Well, its only four pages, but I'm really curious what people think. This is a gift for 6,000 views, which I'm really proud of even though it's not a huge number like 10,000 or 15,000 or whatever. I don't actually have a plot to go with it yet. It's more of a possibility. If you guys like it then I'll definitely continue, but it's up to you. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
